


Underground Amusement

by Vikki_Venom



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Basically just a really dark and twisted AU I wanted to write, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Psychological Torture, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikki_Venom/pseuds/Vikki_Venom
Summary: This is a very dark AU in which the kids of Peach Creek are adults all somehow linked together in a black market environment. The year of 2027 and Peach Creek has seen better days. Eddy now runs an entire operation aptly named The Operation, dealing in drugs, weapons, and sex. Our main character however is Double D, or more known to the people of The Underground as Doctor Death. He is Eddy's right hand man in The Operation, but hes growing tired of fighting his demons and wants out. He's going to have to enlist the help of everyone's favorite bully to succeed though.If you like light-hearted fics, this isn't the one for you. There is excessive cursing and violence galore. Do enjoy though, this is my first time writing for the Ed, Edd, and Eddy universe. I do not own any of the rights to the show Ed, Edd, and Eddy.





	1. ~In Flagrante Delicto~

　　Edd slipped the glove softly onto his hand, covering his pale skin with the slick rubber. With a snap of the glove against his wrist he looked down at the table where a very frightened young man lay quiet and shaking, wearing nothing but wrist and ankle straps. The man mumbled something in a quick sob. Edd turned to face the man fully. “You will have to repeat yourself I’m afraid. I’m not quite sure I heard you.” Edd seethed through the surgical mask he wore. The man shook his head violently before blurting out his thoughts. “Why are you doing this?” 

　　Edd meticulously placed his hands behind his back and clasped his fingers together thoughtfully. He paced a small bit just examining the man with his cold blue eyes before daring answer the patient’s needless question. “You see, in life there are choices. Choices that determine your fate, choices that can alter your existence. Unfortunately for you, your decisions ended you here. On my table. In my office. Do you know what you did to get here Max?” Edd was toying with the man now, trying to get some kind of enjoyment out of it, but finding none. The man choked on a sob and whimpered his affirmation. “Well... affirm what crime you committed then.” 

　　There was more whimpering and a sob. “I stole from the King!” the man burst out terrified. Edd nodded his head in confirmation. “Kleptomania: a recurrent urge to steal, usually without regard for need or profit.” Edd cited to himself more than to the man. He stood next to the table now looking down at his little tray that had pristine surgical utensils on it, each labeled precisely. He picked an especially shiny scalpel from the bunch and twirled it in his fingers. “You know, in some middle eastern countries they cut off the right hand of the offending party.” he shot the naked man a look.

　　The man trembled and began to thrash around trying to get free of the bindings. “I doubt this minuscule blade could do that however. We could at least attempt.” Edd threatened and lowered the blade against the offending man’s right wrist. The blade bit deep into the skin allowing a thin stream of blood to pour from the clean cut. The man let out a howl of pain. “Why are you doing this man?!” the man screamed more in fear than in actual pain. Edd stood there still for a moment, the scalpel still buried into the man’s flesh. In a quick move he twisted the small blade and with drew it causing yet another shriek from the man. “You are aware of who I am. I am Doctor Death. If you vexed The King well enough for him to send you to me, then he obviously thinks you deserve the worst of fates.” Edd’s voice was like ice, cold and calloused.

　　“No man! I didn’t do anything to deserve this. I stole some money from one of his whores man! Please. I got family.” the man pleaded with tears in his eyes. Edd sighed and maybe the man gained a few moments of hope but was yet again met with dead blue eyes. “We all had family at one point. See me and you are very similar actually.” There was a moments pause where the man was trying to plead to Edd, trying to get some kind of pity. “Neither of us will ever see our family again.” with the end of his words Edd took the scalpel and plunged it deep into the mans neck sure to hit a main artery. Blood spurted out from around the offending object and the man gurgled out a wet scream as his eyes went silent along with his body. Edd sighed once again looking over the wound. The blood had covered his gloves and had even managed to get on his pristine white cuff.

　　“Messy messy messy.” he whispered to himself as he took the blade from the now dead man’s wound and placed it gently back in it’s place on the surgical tray noting to himself that he must disinfect the room yet again. “Y’know. I was hoping for more of a show!” there was a sudden bright light from behind a two way mirror just on the other side of the surgery table. Edd had to shield his eyes away from the new found light. “Yes I realize that.” Was his simple response. He turned away from the window and shed his gloves into a trash can by a sink. “Then why did you kill him so fast? From the sounds of it, you were going to cut his hand off with the scalpel.” Eddy was now knocking on the glass. Edd grit his teeth together in frustration. “That would be highly difficult considering a scalpel blade is merely meant to cut flesh and tendon. I would have had to stop mid way and use a bone saw to get anywhere with it.” Edd informed now washing his hands thoroughly.

　　“That would have been more enjoyable than just seeing you stick the bastard with the damned thing.” Eddy complained. Edd turned the water off and dried his hands with disposable towels. He turned around to face the shorter man on the other side of the glass. He wasn’t alone in the small room. He had the whore with him who had accused the man of stealing, though he did fully admit to taking the prostitute’s money, Edd did not find it a suitable punishment to be sent to him. He was death itself down here in the Underground, and lately Eddy had been using him to impress women or just plain terrify people for things as pitiful as petty theft.

　　“Next time you need to be entertained Eddy, go to the strip club. I am not a day time soap opera. I am not here for your enjoyment.” Edd threatened pulling off the surgical mask to reveal his entire face. It was twisted into a scowl that seemed permanent. Under his light blue eyes were dark circles from both lack of sleep and battling demons only the sickest of people knew of. His teeth, although well taken care of, were clenched making his already sharp jaw even more so. He stood with his fists clenched and feet apart. He was dead serious and angry. Eddy nodded slowly his eyes obviously planning something, though they always were. “Fine! Take the day off Dee, I’ll call ye’ if I need ye’.” Eddy waved off and took the whore with him out of the room and shut the light off leaving Edd in the dimly lit surgery room.

　　Edd looked around the room and remembered back to the days when it was used for it’s intended purpose, back when he first joined the underground, back before he was a fucked up wreck that couldn’t sleep and killed for a living. He groaned and looked down at the body on the table. The man’s eyes were still wide open and glazed over, still the look of complete fear etched into his features. “What the fuck have I become?” He asked feeling a wave of sadness drift over him like a breeze. He use to be intelligent, and he still was, but back then that was what he was known for, now he was known for his ever growing egregious ways of killing people in the name of The Operation. Another deep sigh and he kicked the surgery table hard with his well polished dress shoes before he turned and stalked out of the small room, jaw still clenched.  
　　  
　　  
　　  
~In the act of committing a crime~


	2. ~Cogito, Ergo Sum~

Kevin sat at his desk with his feet propped up lazily, playing on his cell phone. His red hair tied back into a small knot on the top of his head, the sides shaved down just like he had while in the military, though the top was now much longer. He scrolled through a gun catalog on his phone when a knock sounded on his door. He glanced up to see a feminine figure silhouetted through the frosted glass. “Yeah? Who is it?” He hollered across the room. Without a moments hesitation the door latch clicked and a very beautiful blonde woman strode in. She was tall and shapely, her blonde hair cut short and framing her face in large curls.  
　　  
　　Kevin put his feet down on the floor and clicked his phone screen off to give the woman his attention. “Are you The Red Devil?” the woman asked, her voice sultry and smooth. Kevin smirked at his title. “Yes. I am.” he answered with his devious smile. “Good. I need to hire you.” she was straight to the point. Kevin stood up out of his chair. He straightened his red button down shirt and looped his thumbs into his belt loops on his black pants. “Whatever for sweet heart?” he asked, a sarcastic tone very much present in his voice.  
　　  
　　“I need a guide, and possibly a body guard. I have some business to conduct here in The Underground and I am not well versed in it’s layout.” She said shifting her weight from side to side on her black heels. Kevin chuckled and took a cigarette from his breast pocket. He lit the tobacco ablaze and puffed deeply. He let out a string of smoke. He examined the woman before him, super model beauty he would have to say, only one other woman down here in The Underground could compete with her and that was Marie Kanker. The blonde had large breasts, small waist and wide hips. She was obviously in good shape judging by her lean sculpted arms and strong legs through her skin tight jeans. “I don’t know who you are. You could be a police office for all I know.” Kevin said snidely, that smirk still on his lips.  
　　  
　　The woman seemed to be growing aggravated with his toying. “My name is Nazz. My business is my own. And if its money you want...” she took out a cell phone from her pants pocket. She did some tapping and turned the phone toward Kevin. “See that number?” she said. He looked at the phone at the unmistakable web page of her personal bank account. The number at the bottom of the page was enough to make Kevin choke on air, and for a moment he did. “You’re willing to pay me that much... Just to be a guide?” he said his mouth agape. She nodded and turned the phone back to herself. “Give me a number and I’ll wire it to you.” she said her darker eye brows raised in anticipation.  
　　  
　　Kevin bit his lip. “What’s your game woman?” he demanded with a ginger eyebrow raised. “No game. I need to see a person about some dealings. Personal shit, deadly shit if it goes wrong, and I need you there just in case... Numbers?” she persisted. Kevin was reluctant. He had no idea who this chick was or what her deal was in The Underground. She seemed legit though but that only made him more worried. People wanting to do shit in The Underground were usually shifty and suspicious. Not her though. Not this Nazz woman; she was calm and collected, like she had rehearsed it. “Just a fair warning sister. I’m saving one bullet for you if this shit turns bad.” he warned before giving her his numbers.  
　　  
　　Eagerly he picked up his phone and dialed into his bank information. Just like that his couple thousand dollar account went up by a few zeros. All that money to make sure this woman didn’t get shot. There was a dreading feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked back up at the woman with question in his emerald eyes. “I need a place to stay while I do my business. I don’t feel comfortable staying at a hotel here so if you want I’ll give you another couple thousand dollars to let me crash with you.” she said rocking on her heels again. “Done. Couch is right there, that door leads to my room, that door leads to the bathroom. Enjoy your stay.” Kevin pointed at two doors, both on the right side of the room.  
　　  
　　He had converted an old business office into his own personal apartment. It wasn’t fancy, in fact it was shabby. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the wooden floors scuffed up badly, and in some spots were even soft. His furniture was lack luster as well, his couch in the office room dingy and gray, the coffee table positioned in front of it lopsided. Behind where his desk was, was an old kitchenette, obviously from back when it was an actual office. There was a mini fridge a sink and a microwave.  
　　  
　　Nazz looked around the room in disgust and dismayed the thought of how bad the rest of the apartment looked. She couldn’t risk being anywhere by herself out here though, so she had to associate with one of the most feared people in The Underground. She looked up at the red headed man who was now looking back down at his phone. He was handsome and muscular, his button down shirt fitting tightly over his wide chest. Though his home looked like it needed a little bit of cleaning up, he sure didn’t. He was very well kept, and it honestly shocked her. She was expecting to find nothing but garbage down here, especially in the slums of The Underground.  
　　  
~  
　　  
　　Edd sat at the diner table with his family, which was a rare event. His mother nearly a spitting image of himself smiled as she poked at her food aimlessly. His father, his face not in focus at all, was stuffing his mouth full of food. Edd looked around the table to find younger versions of himself. The youngest spoke first. “I want to be an astronomer when I grown up!” the young boy gleefully spoke as he pushed a stalk of broccoli into his mouth. Edd felt a pull of guilt at his consciousness. The next one to speak was slightly older, wearing an ungodly pair of glasses on his nose. “I am thinking about a career path in robotics.” he enthused intelligently. The next Edd to speak was around middle school aged. “Science is the only path for me.” he said and stood up from the table. There was no skip in beat between the Edd’s talking.  
　　  
　　“Sit down sweety.” his happy, smiling mother scolded lightly, still just sticking her food with her fork. The usually small table seemed much rounder now. The next Edd to speak was him in high school. He knew this only because of the braces he had to wear through the duration of the three years as he had graduated early. “I’ve made up my mind! Medicine!” This Edd as well stood from the table. His mother berated yet again with her plastered smile. There were two more Edds left. One in a white button up shirt smiled. “I’ll just do both. If I balance my classes properly, I could be finished with my schooling in no more than five years.” at this point all the Edds stood around the table save for the last. Edd, the real Edd, began to panic, panting and darting his gaze at all of the younger versions of himself standing, staring at him.  
　　  
　　“Sit down all of you! Eddward still needs to speak!” his father finally said something. Edd looked at his dad whose face was now in full view. He looked older than he remembered him to be, and his brown eyes were angry. He was leaned forward an elbow on the table staring at Edd intently. He looked at the remaining Edd just to realize he was looking in a mirror. He stood up slowly and everyone sat down. It took him a moment to speak, deciding on his words. “I... I don’t want to be a murderer...” He whispered to the table full of himself and his parents.  
　　  
　　His mother began to laugh manically. He shot his gaze at her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she stood slowly, still laughing a terrifying laugh. She seemed to melt through the table as she approached Edd. She linked her slender finger into his leather jacket and suddenly her smile was replaced by an evil, hateful stare within an instant.  
　　  
　　“YES YOU DO!” it was not her voice, but his own. “No.” he whimpered as he tried to break free of her grip. He blinked once and found himself in a chair writhing to get away from his now missing mother. He looked around the room in a panic. Thoughts dancing around his mind, none of them sticking. Then a bright light. “Hey there Double Dee. Long time no see. How ya feelin’ buddy?” Eddy’s familiar voice rang. “Fuck you.” Slipped past Edd’s lips without his permission. He sounded tired to himself, or maybe even injured. “Oh thats no way to talk to a friend now is it?” Eddy sidled into view, the bright light behind him darkening his facial features making him seem like a monster.  
　　  
　　“My friend... Is long gone.” He said spitting a mouthful of blood onto the concrete. He was reliving a very disturbing moment in his life, and there was no stopping it. “Well, you left first sockhead.” Eddy droned and swung a metal bar hitting Edd painfully in the legs. Edd clenched his teeth and bit back a cry of pain. “When are you going to break Dee? It’s been four years. You still haven’t let go yet? How many people have you killed Dee? Twenty? Thirty? More like a hundred right? Do you even know anymore? Or have you lost count?” Eddy seethed.  
　　  
　　Edd was crying now his hands covering his face. He looked up to realize he was no longer bound to the chair but now he was in a room lit with red lighting. Marie strode into the room wearing nothing but a lace pair of underwear, her perk breast open to see. She slid onto his lap and played with his black hair that stuck out from under his beanie. “So Dee. You still perfectly sane? I highly doubt that.” She remarked her red lips pursed. He stood up throwing the woman off him. “STOP THIS!” he demanded throwing a fist at an opposing wall.  
　　  
~  
　　  
　　Edd was completely off his bed now, fist against the bare brick wall, sweat dripping from his near naked body. He frantically shot his gaze around the room confirming that he was in fact in his studio, by himself. He withdrew his throbbing hand and wiped sweat from his face. “Jesus.” he uttered to himself and sat back down on the edge of his bed. He checked his knuckles making certain he did not break them in the midst of his night terror. He was all too use to them, as they happened far too often. He groaned and laid back on the bed staring up the the ceiling above him.  
　　  
　　“Cogito, Ergo Sum. If I think I am a monster, then I must be a monster.” he closed his eyes and felt a stray tear fall down his cheek. He reached up and touched the wetness. He pressed his fingers together feeling the cool damp between them. He thought back to the dream. His mother and his father. He missed them so, but they would hate to see what hes become, though hes pretty sure they already knew. His face was all over the news along with Ed and Eddy’s as well. They were known criminals. How they evaded the police this long though was not by pure luck. It was by pure evil. He shook his head and tried to force his thoughts to the back of his mind to no avail. With another sigh he stood up off the bed and decided on a cold shower to wash the feelings away.  
　　  
　　 ~I think, Therefore I am~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor haunted Edd


	3. ~Ave Atque Vale~

Eddy traipsed into Edd’s studio apartment. He looked around the wide expanse searching for his friend. “Double Dee! You home?” Eddy called into the brick walled apartment. Edd chose to live in The Underground in an old industrial building, converting the upper floor into a rather luxury studio. It was clean and organized, and of course everything was labeled properly. The far wall was nothing but large windows giving Edd a very nice view of The Underground in all it’s sinful glory.

　　“Is there something I can help you with Eddy?” Edd appeared from a door at the far end of the studio. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with no shirt as he dried his long black hair with a towel. “I sent you a text earlier. Why didn’t you reply?” Eddy asked sitting down on Edd’s love seat propping his expensive shoes on his glass coffee table. Edd gave a look of disgust before returning to his impassive expression he so often wore. “I was showering.” He gave a half assed reply. 

　　“For the last two hours?” Eddy prodded further, lighting up a cigarette. Edd bit his tongue physically, holding back a seething anger he’d been harboring for a long while now. “I was asleep before hand.” He answered turning to place the towel in a laundry basket by the bathroom door. He strode over to his bedroom area. Next to his bed was a closet, he opened the double doors to grab a shirt. Usually he would go for a button down shirt and a tie, but he felt a little indifferent as of late so he grabbed a simple vee-neck t-shirt and slipped it over his trim figure. He then grabbed his usual leather jacket he often wore.

　　“You? Sleep? Thats funny.” Eddy remarked laughing at his own malice. Edd clenched his teeth again. “Yes it is a pass time I rarely partake in, but there are the occasions.” He stated closing the doors to his closet. He took to the couch on the other side of Eddy’s location and sat looking at his ‘friend’, if you could even call him that. Eddy had obviously been awake all night, his Brown eyes bloodshot and dreary. They were also glazed over indicating he had also been doing drugs. Edd didn’t like seeing his friend in such disarray, he had only wanted to help Eddy at first. Help him come out of his dark state, but instead of succeeding, he too was pulled into the darkness.

　　“I have a plan Double Dee. A real good one too!” Eddy raved taking his feet off the table and slamming them down with a force to the concrete ground. Edd sat listening, waiting for Eddy’s scheme. “We need to expand the Operation to the Above ground.” Eddy said gesturing with his hand pointing upward. Of course the terms were not literal. The Underground was a sort of red light district. It was at one point just a small city block under an overpass. When Eddy got his grips on it however, he turned it into a several city block expanse with it’s own ports for “cargo”. The Above ground was the city of Peach Creek. It too had grown since they were children to be a large metropolis. 

　　“We are already attempting this Eddy.” Double Dee explained crossing his legs and stretching his arms across the back of his couch. “I know. But I got a plan Dee.” Eddy seemed eager to let Edd in on the plan. This was no rare event, every plan Eddy had he came to Edd, making him Eddy’s right hand man and really the brains behind all of the schemes. Edd waited for Eddy to continue. “We need to do some recruiting.” Eddy smiled his long crooked smile and Edd felt a chill crawl up his spine.

　　If there was a job Edd hated doing the most, it was recruiting. “We need the police force on our side, or at least the higher ups. The mayor too. No more threats, we need them on our side.” Eddy nearly spit as he talked. Edd’s usual demeanor was lost now. “Are you mad?! We can’t ‘recruit’ the mayor. Do you know the implications if we got caught? The mayor is out of the question!” Edd protested now sitting on the edge of the couch waving his arms as he spoke. Eddy nodded slowly pressing his finger tips together. He pursed his lips in a menacing way. “Dee... I don’t think you quite understand this yet. I am the King. I get what I want, when I want it. And I want the Mayor in MY pocket!” Eddy raged. He clenched his fists and crashed them against the table sending glass all over Edd’s floor.

　　He was caught off guard by the sudden anger and flinched as the glass shattered. He tried not to display fear in Eddy’s presence. Eddy feeds off the fear of others and uses it to his advantage. Eddy smiled again and looked at Edd sincerely. “So when can I expect our new guests?” he asked smoothing out his messy dark chestnut hair. Edd sighed and bared his teeth. “I will bring you the sheriff. After we recruit him, then we’ll talk about the mayor. Okay?” Edd tried to leverage. It seemed to work as Eddy stood tall and clasped his hands together. “Great! Thanks Dee. Get your office ready for a new patient, we are going out recruiting!” Eddy beamed and left the studio.

　　He waited until he was absolutely certain Eddy was far enough away before coughing out a choked sob. Eddy frightened him to no end, he was not the same person Edd had befriended all those years ago. But then again, neither was he. He use to look at the stars and study the constellations. He use to get flustered around girls and stutter uncontrollably. He use to wear beanies, so afraid of himself that he felt uncomfortable in anything else. Now he was second in command behind one of the world’s most notorious syndicates. He was a serial killer and a monster. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would become this. 

　　He groaned and looked down at the broken glass scattered around his floor. Why did he always have to break stuff when he came over. Edd pushed the thoughts back again, like he did so well. He cleaned up the mess and took the metal frame of the table and stuck it in the hallway making a mental note to take it down to the dumpster. Then he grabbed his smart phone and sent out a group message to his recruiters. He had work to do.  
　　  
~  
　　  
　　Nazz looked around the dirty streets of The Underground. There was filth everywhere. Drug addicts and hookers on every corner. “This place is disgusting.” she breathed bewildered by the state of this part of the city. “Don’t really know The Underground do you? This is the slums, course its gonna be gross. Now Underworld is where you wanna be. Thats where the casinos and all the good shops are.” Kevin replied kicking a can in the street. He seemed so casual about all this, but at the same time, he didn’t fit in. “If there is better, why do you live down here?” she asked in amazement. She figured someone with a reputation as large as his own, he would be in the lap of luxury.

　　He cackled. “I live down here because I can. I use most of my money in gambling and buying guns anyway so yeah, doesn’t leave much for a condo in Underworld.” He continued kicking the can. “Huh. Well I need to speak to a man named Johnny 2x4. Do you know him?” Nazz asked straight to the point as she usually was. Kevin stopped and gave her a strange look. “Yeah. Everyone knows that crazy bastard. Why?” he questioned. “I already told you. I need to speak with him.” Kevin shrugged and lead her on.

　　It didn’t take long for the streets to go from filthy to clean, in just a few short blocks. The streets in this area looked more like the streets from Las Vegas, people well dressed and in nice cars. They passed several stores. Finally they entered a small store tucked between two larger ones. This was not what Nazz was expecting. From what her informants had told her, he was the go to man for anything. This little tucked away store looked nothing more than an oddity shop. She approached the counter where no one stood. She dinged the bell a few times. Kevin was still behind her messing with an odd looking bird sculpture on a rack. 

　　“Hello! Welcome to Johnny Boy’s Emporium of the Strange and Unfamiliar! I am Johnny! How may I help you.” A lanky dark skinned man lurked from the back room startling both her and Kevin. “Kevin! How is your new 45 treating you?” Johnny greeted gleefully. Kevin smiled and patted the gun holstered on his vest. “It’s fucking great! Has a good kick. Thanks for hookin’ me up man.” Kevin answered happily. Johnny nodded and waved. He turned his attention to Nazz now. “How may I help you, lady?” Johnny asked loudly, a strange smile on his face.

　　“Alex sent me. We need to talk about the Ed’s.” there was a profound silence in the small store. Kevin looked confused and terrified all at once. Johnny’s smile since faded was now replaced by a solemn look. “Hows Alex doing?” Johnny asked, his insanity seemingly gone. Nazz nodded. “Hes good. He said you could get me information. Says you owe him one.” the blonde seemed cryptic, her hands placed on her hips in a power pose. Johnny nodded his head slowly. “Yeah. But know I can’t give you too much, they are some of my best customers after all.” Johnny smiled again, but there was a fear in his eyes. “What did you want to know?"

　　Another silence as she glanced back at her guide. “I need to know what they’re planning.” Kevin let out a short breath. He slid next to her and slammed a closed fist on the counter. “You didn’t tell me you were dealing with the Ed’s! I want out of this contract!” he demanded infuriated. That much money was not worth getting killed by Doctor Death. Nazz eyed the red head. She smirked. “Fine. But if you stay with me, I’ll double the pay, and triple it if you help me kill them.” Nazz bargained. Kevin shook his head.

　　“You don’t know who you’re messing with sister. They will kill you without hesitation. They will drag out your death to the point of no return, making your last hours a living hell. They are Satan himself in the form of three men. And you want to kill them?” Kevin asked anger and fear mixing around in his brain. Nazz nodded. “Kind of. It’s like cutting off the head of a hydra. You cut the wrong head off, it’ll just grow back. You have to cut the right one off to kill it officially. So I only really need to kill the boss. The King.”

　　“Actually... You’re best bet would be to kill Doctor Death.” Johnny chimed in. “He’s the brains behind all of the Operation. Without him, Eddy would fall in on himself. But you didn’t hear that from me.” Johnny continued. He scrawled some things down on a piece of paper. “These are their addresses. That is all I can get you Nazz. Tell my brother I miss him.” And with that Johnny disappeared back into the back room. 

　　“So you’ll triple that price for me? If I help you kill Doctor Death?” Kevin asked sincerely. Nazz shot her gaze up from the paper Johnny had handed her. “Yes. I certainly can’t do it on my own.” she said hopeful. “Okay. I have one more request though.” Kevin said leaning against the counter next to her. She raised an eyebrow in question. “I want my record wiped! And I want full custody of my daughter... Detective.” Kevin dictated knowingly. Nazz’s eyes went wide. “How did you know?” she asked shocked. 

　　“You really think I would let some crazy bitch into my home without doing a little research? No, I ain’t dumb I can assure you. I tracked your wire number back to the Peach Creek national bank under the account of Joesph Johnson. I did a little asking and found out it was the undercover account for the Peach Creek Precinct.” Kevin informed and Nazz was impressed with his ability. She certainly did underestimate him. “And you were still willing to work with me?” she asked confused. “Hey I’m a mercenary. I take the highest dollar. I figured you were looking into a missing persons case or something. Not this though.” Kevin waved his hand gesturing to the paper in her hand.

　　“Deal. No more record and full custody of your daughter. But you have to leave Peach Creek.” she leveraged. Kevin nodded. “Deal.” they shook hands and walked out of the small store.  
　　  
　　  
　　 ~Hail and farewell~


	4. ~Pulvis Et Umbra Sumus~

　　Edd switched on a small lamp light illuminating a small portion of his office. There was a muffled scream from the center of the room. He meticulously angled the lamp to face the captive. The man was the head Chief of the Peach Creek police department. He sat in a dentist’s chair tied down wearing nothing. The man glared at Edd and struggled against the bindings. “Good morning Police Chief Lawrence. Good of you to join us.” He said quickly. He pulled on his rubber gloves and glowered at the naked man. He had very short blonde hair and wasn’t in too good of shape barely fitting in the chair. 

　　He tried speaking again only to be muffled by the gag in his mouth. Edd obliged and undid the gag letting the man speak. “Get me out of here! So help me you will spend the rest of your life behind bars!” the man instantly threatened. Edd shook his head and made tsking noises. “I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation here Officer. I was ordered to recruit you. Do you know the proper definition of the word recruit Lawrence?” He was toying with the man. He knew how the human brain worked and he was most certainly utilizing his knowledge. Fear. Fear was the first step in breaking the human resolve.

　　The chief spit in Edd’s direction earning him a disgusted look from the doctor. Edd kept his distance and continued. “First definition: to enlist into the armed forces.” He disappeared behind the light making very little noise, giving the bound man no clue as to what he was up to. “Second definition: Form an army or other forces by enlisting new individuals.” he rung from the darkness. The chief began to noticeably sweat and writhed against the bindings again. “Third definition: To persuade, someone to do, or assist in doing something.” Edd reappeared very slowly back into view pushing an instrument stand in front of him. On the tray were his various surgical tools, all very clean and well kept, and labeled. 

　　“Mind you... There are numerous ways to define a single locution. The way I intend to use the term? Fourth definition: Persuade by means of extreme affliction, persecution, tyranny, and maltreatment. In short I am your scourge, and until I feel you will cooperate, you are my thrall.” Edd went quiet and scowled down at the man. He was visibly shaken but Edd could tell he had no idea what many of those words meant. “Any thoughts before we begin the recruitment process?” He offered with a strange smile.

　　“I have children. Please let me go. I’ll do anything!” the man pleaded. Edd stood a moment feeling a painful tug in his chest. What was this odd feeling? Was it guilt? Regret? He mentally berated himself keeping his face emotionless. “You will do anything for me. But not yet. If I release you prematurely there is a 90 percent chance you will pursue me, and then a 100 percent chance you will be murdered if you did make that choice. If you cooperate, you will see your family again, though I wouldn’t recommend it after I am through with you. You will not be the same Jason Lawrence when I am finished.” behind Edd’s usual melancholy danced a deep sadness.

　　Jason shook his head violently. “No! Please whatever you do, don’t!” he pleaded again his red rimmed brown eyes wild and scared. Edd sighed and picked up a syringe and tapped the needle, making certain there was no air in the liquid. “I am sorry Officer, but you will need to calm down for what we are about to do.” Edd reached forward and nipped the needle against the man’s skin. Jason flung his shoulders forward shocking Edd. He rolled his eyes and plunged the needle in the man’s leg, emptying the contents into his blood.

　　He thrashed for a bit longer but then his body went limp. “What... Did you do?” The man asked, speaking seemingly difficult. “I gave you a modified muscle relaxer. It keeps you still but allows you to stay awake for the process. Can you feel this?” He asked taking a scalpel from the tray and slit a tiny mark into the man’s wrist, just above the bindings. He winced in pain but did not call out. Edd knew he had his work cut out for him, this man may be out of shape but he had a strong mental resolve. Edd nodded in confirmation mumbling somethings to himself as he walked behind the man. 

　　Jason stared at him as he rounded. Edd placed his hand on the man’s forehead lowering it to rest at an angle looking up at the ceiling, he had to use both hands as Lawrence was rather strong. He fastened his head in that position with painful leather straps and smiled down at him. Though he smiled, it was merely for effects sake, he was not enjoying himself. Not yet at least. “I would like to add that I am a licensed doctor, not a dentist, so please bare with me. This will be a learning experience for us both.” with those words the man began to snivel, and when Edd brought the scalpel into view he began to scream, before anything was even done.  
　　  
~

　　He held his face in his hands, the tears spilling past in steady streams. He was not pleased with himself, and even where he sat on his bed in his studio, he could still hear the man screaming. Begging him to stop. The sounds were engraved into his consciousness now. “Why? Why am I here?” he demanded from no one in particular. He looked up and peered out the large window in front of him. He could see the entirety of The Underground from here. He could look out at the people, every single one of them, knowing who he was, and what hes done. He hated the reminder but felt it a rightful punishment to prop himself above everyone and look down at all the evil he has committed. Tears still steaming down his pale cheeks he stood and made his way to the glass.

　　He leaned against it, the glass cold from the temperature outside, his forehead pressed against it. He clenched his jaw painfully as he looked out at the streets. He could see the people walking around, some laughing, some fighting, some just walking on their merry way. His eyes shot to the latch that opened the large window. He could open the window right now, and jump. The four story fall would surely kill him. His hand trembled as he reached for the brass lock. As his finger tips touched the lock his phone buzzed on the new replaced coffee table behind him.

　　He stood there a moment, hand now gripping the lock his knuckles white and shaking. He sighed and let his hand drop to his side. He turned around wiping tears and snot from his face as he picked the phone up.

　　Eddy: Dee, come down to Underworld. You deserve to let loose!

　　He read the text not realizing his jaw was still clenched until he heard a loud pop in his ears. He released his jaw and felt around in his mouth to make sure he didn’t just crack a tooth. Maybe he deserved it, after what he did to that poor police chief’s teeth. When he found nothing wrong with his teeth he changed into a pair of white slacks and a white button down shirt, topped off with his signature leather jacket. He didn’t wear hats much anymore so his long black hair was loose for everyone to see. He strode out of the studio making sure to wear his best fuck off face he could.  
　　  
~

　　Kevin played on his phone as the blonde woman paced his apartment talking angrily on hers. “I NEED you to run these addresses Mark!” a short pause. “What do you mean they don’t exist?!” another pause. “Okay, there can’t be a 134 8th street, then a 138 8th street. There has to be a 136!” another pause. “For fucks sake Mark! I need some damn help here man!” another pause. “What do you mean you can’t?” she looked absolutely pissed at this point. “Fuck it!” she hung up the phone and sat down hard on the couch, her short blonde hair tussling as she did so. 

　　“Nothing?” Kevin teased staring at her from his chair behind his desk. She gave him a dyer look before sighing. “Nothing.” she agreed. “You know. I don’t know where they live, but I do know they party at a bar in Underworld a lot. I think it’s called Cash and Bash or something. At least Eddy does. Maybe you could go dig up some information there? Maybe you could talk to the Baron himself.” Kevin said setting his phone down. She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Thats not a bad idea Red. Who is the Baron though?” 

　　“He runs the sex traffiking industry here in The Underground.” Kevin answered. “I thought Eddy did?” Nazz asked her brows furrowed. Kevin laughed, both of his eyebrows raised in question. “They threw you into this without giving you much information didn’t they?” Kevin jested. Instead of smiling she looked disheartened. “We didn’t have much to go on.” she informed shrugging her shoulders. Kevin leaned forward in his desk.

“Okay. So, you have the three Ed’s. Ed is the muscle, not much brains but good for protection. He is Eddy’s primary defense. Then you have the King himself. He over sees the entire Operation but he has his primary job which deals in the drugs. Then you have Doctor Death, your target. Like Eddy he has a foothold in all the Operations as well, but his main operation is weapons, and he is also known for being the last thing you see when Eddy wants you dead, and dead slow, they don’t call him Doctor Death for nothing. Then you have the Baron, who deals exclusively in the sex trade. He was ‘recruited’ a long time ago. And there you have your hierarchy. Eddy, Doctor Death, Baron, and Ed if you feel nice enough to include him.” Kevin smiled at his knowledge but Nazz scowled.

　　“I didn’t realize they were that well organized.” Nazz looked down at her shoes. “Yeah. Thats what happens when you’ve been at it as long as they have. And that Doctor Death, hes really something.” Kevin remarked standing up. “Well are we going to go clubbin’, or are you pussyin’ out on me already?” Nazz looked up at the ginger and gave him a dirty smile. “I have just the outfit.”  
　　  
　　  
　　 ~We are but dust and shadows~


	5. ~In Omina Paratus~

　Nazz looked drop dead gorgeous as she walked through the large glass doors to the popular casino and strip club in Underworld. She wore a floor length black dress, form fitting her tight curves. The back plunged so deep it showed a small piece of what Kevin only thought was a tattoo on the small of her back. Along one of the thighs it was slit up to mid thigh where you could clearly see a gun holster if she moved just right. Kevin had told her it was a bad idea to have it so glaringly obvious that she was armed but she told him it made her look dangerous and sexy. She was right and no one in this part of town was going to tell her to remove it but it still made him uneasy.

　　He however was decked out in a red button down shirt, a deep brown leather jacket, black tight fitting pants and a pair of combat boots. He was very obviously armed as well, but people knew who he was. He was the Red Devil, mercenary, hit man, and talented, borderline superstitiously so, gunslinger. He looked odd next to the blond bombshell none-the-less. She was a million times out of his league, even if he was interested in her, which he found himself unable to think of her as anything other than a means of escape.

　　They crossed the floor to the slots. She looked as though she were looking for someone in particular. “So... What made you so interested in this case?” Kevin sidled up next to her whispering down to her, making any passerby think he was maybe speaking seductively to her. She gave him a side glance that told him this wasn’t the place to be asking such questions. He raised his hands in defense and backed away. He looked around and considered maybe gambling while she did what she came to do. He couldn’t bring himself to though, too curious as to what her game plan was.

　　“So what are we going to do? Stand here and look at people?” he asked mocking sarcasm. She huffed a little. “We are going to go ask people if they’ve seen Eddy. Or maybe if they know where he lives.” Nazz was straight forward and Kevin shook his head. “How long you been a detective?” he hissed quietly, bending at his knees to be even with her ear. “That is the stupidest idea you could have. You need to integrate yourself, make it seem like you belong here. You go parading up to anyone, especially wearing a police issued 45, pointedly asking where you could find Eddy sleeping, then you’re going to get caught and killed and that leaves me stranded here without any other opportunity to start again. So miss blonde bombshell. Follow my lead and act as sexy as possible. I know some people who could probably help. They wouldn’t think twice about me asking for some less obvious information.” Kevin ordered and looped an arm around Nazz’s waist pulling her in close to him flashing a strong jawed grin at the people looking.  
　　  
~

　　Edd sat next to Eddy on the purple sofa. He played dejectedly on his phone as a stripper danced on the table in front of them. Eddy sat entranced plopping money down on the table to keep the dance going. Edd momentarily looked up at the woman. She had long brown hair, much the same color of Eddy’s. She was pretty but nothing overly interesting though Edd would never say anything as such aloud to her. 

His eyes wandered past her to the rest of the casino. His eyes caught a flash of red and he leaned a bit to the side to get a better look. Standing in the VIP section with them was none other than the infamous Red Devil himself, he leaned against a slot machine talking to one of the guests. He looked rugged and handsome in his brown leather jacket and tight jeans. The straps on his chest that had two of his guns tightly clipped in only added to the growing interest Edd seemed to gain looking over the red headed man. 

　　Sure he had heard of him, but he hadn’t seen him since college, as Eddy detested the mercenary, often times remarking negatively about him working in his territory. But the man had come in handy a handful of times, offing a few of their more troublesome enemies with ease when hired, which Edd thought to himself, was the reason why Eddy didn’t like him. Standing next to him was a blonde woman, too well dressed to be one of the prostitutes from the casino. Maybe his girlfriend. But why would he bring a girl here? This was not a particularly romantic spot to bring someone. The arm around her waist pulling her tightly to him, and her delicate hand on his chest spoke volumes though. Perhaps they had a relationship like Eddy’s and Lee’s. 

　　Eddy nudged him bringing him back from his thoughts. “Hey D, you ogling that blond over there?” Eddy wiggled his eye brows at him with a less-than-sober smile. He obviously hadn’t of seen the man attached to her hip or else he would be off ranting. Edd couldn’t help but smile at how wrong he was about which one of the two he was checking out. “No. Just lost in thought. She really isn’t my type anyhow.” 

　　He returned to look back at his phone before stealing one more glance at the red head only to have his breath caught in the back of his throat to see emerald green eyes lock with his ice blue. Edd felt a warm rise in his cheeks before turning his gaze back at the blank phone screen. He acted as though he were tapping away, trying to seem busy. Why was he embarrassed? He had no reason to be, he was Edd, Double Dee, the dreaded Doctor Death. But then he smiled once again, at the feeling that was lingering in the back of his mind. The odd feeling of normal. Eddy shrugged his shoulders and continued paying the woman to keep her dancing.  
　　  
~

　　Kevin had pulled one of the more sleazy men to the side in the casino. He still had Nazz on his hip holding her tight. She had placed her hand on his chest for the added effect and it seemed to be working. “Hey man. You seen the Ed’s? I need to talk to Eddy, heard he was needing a gun.” Kevin seemed so calm and collected, his words coming out like honey on anyone’s ears. He might have been a good detective if he had chosen a better path in life.

　　The man shifted uneasy on the spot shooting his glance at Nazz. Kevin looked down at the blonde with an uninterested gaze. “Don’t worry, shes just taggin’ along for the ride, ya’ know.” he smiled a devious smile and winked at the woman. The man let out a forced laugh. Kevin shot his eyes back up and thats when Nazz realized the man was frightened of Kevin. The way he was trying to back away, and his forced gestures, he was obviously trying to get away as though Kevin would just shoot him dead right there if he didn’t.

　　“Ha... Yeah man. T-they’re over there actually.” the man stuttered a little his voice no more than a squeak. Kevin raised his eyes to where the man pointed. There were two men sitting on one of the purple couches, a stripper dancing in front of them. One he instantly recognized as Eddy, as he had met him before, being hired to off some random asshats he didn’t want around anymore.

　　He was so into the girl on the table he didn’t even notice he was standing there staring at him. The other however was looking up at him. He had a look of complete indifference on his face and it made Kevin shift where he stood. Those ice blue eyes looked like death itself, yet he couldn’t look away. The man sitting just next to Eddy was very good looking, in a well kept way. His thick black hair styled out to look very suave, his nice suit perfectly pressed, his leather jacket just a little out of place among everything else brought a little bit of madness to his entire look. Kevin found himself smiling ever so slightly at the man thinking to himself how much he’d like to take that jacket off him. His smile suddenly turned to disgust as he berated himself. 

　　The ravenette before him quickly pulled his phone up and began to tap furiously at it, likely having received an important message. Nazz tugged on Kevin’s collar bringing him down closer. She pointed slender fingers at the ravenette that had stuck in Kevin’s head. “Thats Doctor Death.” she whispered and a disbelief surged through him and he felt almost angry. “Him!?” he borderline yelled. She looked at him strangely before nodding. “Yeah. You never met him?” she seemed shocked by this revelation. He shook his head. “I met the King before.” He pointed to Eddy sitting on the couch. She looked back quickly leaning to see past the stripper at Eddy. 

　　“Come on.” she ordered pushing away from him. He reached out to stop her but just missed short as she sauntered over to Eddy. He groaned and debated just leaving her, but rolled his eyes and followed. She walked up to Eddy and stopped just in front of him. Kevin lingered back a bit not wanting to be seen as he knew how Eddy felt about him. He felt a set of cold blue eyes on him. He looked over at Edd who was unabashedly looking over at him, his face was a mixture of confusion and distrust. Kevin didn’t blame him, they were after all plotting to kill him. Then he thought about that statement.

　　Kill him. She is a detective. Why would they send her to kill them rather than drag them in for questioning. He shot the blond a gaze of anger. She was hiding something from him. “What the hell are you doing here shovel chin?” Eddy demanded with a venom. Kevin turned his gaze on the shorter man leaning against the couch casually. He looked much worse for wear, clearly high as a kite, his brown hair though styled looked mussed on his head, his button up shirt was mostly unbuttoned revealing a large portion of his chest where a gold chain sat lazily. His brown eyes so glazed over he was shocked he even recognized him. 

　　Kevin got a sick grin on his face. “My little minx here heard that I knew you. She wanted to see the King with her own eyes. Thought maybe it would be a good surprise for you. I mean look at her. So sexy.” Kevin dramatically put his hands on her cheeks puffing her lips out and shaking her head slightly in front of Eddy. She tore away from Kevin but remained composed. She shot Eddy a smile and laughed nervously. “I was just too excited.” it almost seemed forced but Eddy didn’t care as he eyed her up savoring every sweet curve of her body. Eddy stood up to look over her taking her hand and turning her around in front of him. 

　　“Damn shovel chin, you do have a good taste in women.” Kevin scoffed at the compliment but shot a quick look over to Edd who was still eyeing them. “Think we should go to a room and talk.” Eddy told rather than asked. Nazz let out a small giggle that was a little shaky. “I would love that.” she said and followed the man who was just shorter than her due to her heels. Kevin felt almost bad for the little minx but chose to stay behind. “Do you know what room hes taking her to?” he asked looking over at Edd. The ravenette about jumped out of his skin at the sudden question. 

　　“Yes I do.” he responded simply and Kevin thought to himself how familiar that voice was. “Good. I don’t want her to get hurt.” Kevin sat down on the couch where Eddy had been sitting. He waved the stripper away when she began to dance again. With a little huff she danced off the table and bounced away. Edd sat rigid in his spot now. “So. Doctor Death. We finally meet.” Kevin looked over at the thin man next to him. He wasn’t really thin, more lean muscle than anything, unlike Kevin who was built with more hefty muscles, but not by much. 

　　“Cliche Kevin.” Edd remarked with the tiniest of grins. Kevin’s eyes went wide. “You know who I am?” he asked genuinely shocked. This time Edd laughed out right. “Yes I know you Kevin. Apart from being a notorious hit man here in The Underground, me and you actually attended the same college for a small time before you went into the military. You don’t remember?” Edd seemed genuinely surprised by that. Kevin looked closely at the man next to him. Thought hard on him for minutes on end until Edd shifted uncomfortably next to him. And thats when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

　　This handsome, very dangerous, very deranged man was Double Dee. He remembered the boy sitting in class, even remembered talking to him on quite a few occasions. One thing was so obviously different now though. That innocent smiling boy from school was gone, with no trace of him anywhere. Who sat next to him now was merely a shell that housed another animal, all on its own. “Double Dork?” Kevin asked warily. A smile spread across the ravenette’s face showing that little unmistakable gap between his two front teeth. There was a sadness that dug it’s claws into Kevin’s being. 

　　He had no idea that the Doctor Death, that Edd the weapons trade master, the second in command of the entire Underground, was once his innocent and bright classmate that he had been around for all of two years. “Can’t be. I don’t believe it.” Kevin said aloud by mistake. Edd raised his eye brows at the red head. “Is it really all that unbelievable? I am on the news quite a lot these days much to my dismay.” Edd remarked and Kevin could begin to see more of the man he was simply through how he spoke. “I don’t watch T.V.” Kevin replied eyes still pretty wide. Edd chuckled but regained his pensive look. 

　　“How did you end up.... Never mind. I forgot who I was talking to. I’m sorry.” Kevin went to stand up. “You don’t have to leave Kevin. I do not mind the familiarity honestly. If I did I would not have brought it up.” Kevin eased back into his seat still not relaxed. “And an answer to your unfinished question. How did you end up here?” Edd quirked. Kevin laughed dryly. “You can’t answer a question with a question Double Dee.” But Kevin understood the meaning behind it. He did not bring it up again. Not yet at least.  
　　  
　　  
　　 ~Ready for anything~


	6. ~Serva Me, Servabo Te~

　　Edd had excused himself from the conversation shortly after he got a text from Eddy.  
　　  
　　Eddy: Get to my room stat. I got a little surprise for you.  
　　  
　　Edd didn’t like the idea of a surprise from Eddy but obediently took to the room in the Casino Strip Club. As he neared the end of the hallway he heard a commotion going on, the sound originating from none other than Eddy’s room. Edd clenched his jaw in a tight line and took to the room at a dash. He took the knob in hand and swung the door open in a vigorous push. In the room he saw the blond from earlier, Eddy holding her by her hair. Her dress was torn and one of her breasts were free, standing in the corner taller then both of the other men stood Rolf. “Edd boy!” He greeted in his usual accent. “You’ve met my ex partner Nazz Graves yes?” Rolf continued with a dark hint in his voice.

　　“An officer?” like clockwork there was a loud gun shot that rung from back down the hallway, followed by several more shots. Edd looked between the three in the room. He looked at Nazz with a seething anger but he really couldn’t guess why. Edd ran for the door pulling his own fire arm from his jacket where it was carefully tucked away. “No need for that Dee. Its just the casino security taking care of her little escort.” Eddy said raw.

　　Edd’s stomach dropped to the floor. Kevin. “What do you mean Eddy?” Edd almost sounded stupid with the question. “Shovel chin brought her in here didn’t he?” Eddy seemed to be growing impatient. In a quick flash of red Kevin was dashing down the hall shooting behind him at his pursuers. Edd bit at anger and looked at Eddy through firey blue eyes. He utilized the anger he emitted. “That bastard.” he cursed, the sound so unfamiliar to him but hoped it portrayed enough anger to Eddy. “Let me kill him. I’ll make it quick and precise.” Edd shot his glance down at the woman. “I’ll take care of her as well.” Eddy’s mouth split into a sick twisted smile that went from ear to ear. “Rolf call off your boys. Mines going to take care of this shit. As for her. Get the recruiters to take her to Dee’s office.” Eddy demanded.

　　In an instant Rolf was on a phone barking orders. Edd looked at Nazz once more noting the look of complete disbelief and fear in her eyes. Then he turned and took off down the hallway where Kevin had dashed. He rounded a few corners until he caught up with the red head cornered by five of Rolf’s men. He had a ragged smile on his face, his legs slightly spread apart, arms bent at the elbows, both hands sporting his matching 45s. There was an utter silence in the corridor before Kevin lifted his guns. Before any of the other men could lift their own fire arms Kevin was pulling the triggers of his own laying the five men on the ground, all with matching bullet holes in the center of their heads. Kevin brought a gun up and pointed it directly at Edd.  
　　  
~

　　Edd just stood there un-moving as Kevin mowed down the others with pin-point accuracy. When he brought his gun up to Edd he hesitated. The look in his eyes wasn’t frightened, but inviting. Did he want Kevin to shoot him? Kevin’s hand began to shake and he found himself frightened with the tall thin man in front of him, looming like death itself. Thats when he realized amid his thoughts Edd had brought up his own gun. A small six shooter and it was trained right for him. Before Kevin could pull his trigger he felt a very sharp pain in his right shoulder blade and then another in the flesh just below his armpit causing him to drop both guns in favor of gripping at the new wounds. 

　　Something happened, there was too much blood coming out of his wounds. When did he end up on his knees? He could hear footsteps but found it hard to focus his eyes. He looked around frantically and Edd placed an oddly soothing hand on his cheek and mouthed something Kevin couldn’t quite make out. Most likely something akin to, you got what you deserved, Kevin thought as the edges of his vision blurred to black. Then he heard the annoying voice of Eddy laughing saying, “God damn Dee! What are you going to do to him now?”

　　“Harvest his organs. His heart is no good now though.” why did Edd say that? He didn’t shoot him in the heart, did he? He fell face first to the ground with a wet flop as his blood pooled around his dying body. His last thought as he drifted off was how pissed he was at Nazz for being so stupid about all this, and maybe even with himself for being so damn caught up in the thought of his own freedom that he forgot to check what he was doing.  
　　  
~  
　　  
　　Kevin rolled over on the soft bed. It was unfamiliar to him. He cracked open his green eyes, not quite sure where he was exactly. “Finally you wake up.” Kevin sat bolt right in the bed to face the voice. It was Double Dee. Kevin scuttled out of the bed away from Double Dee who stood leaning against a staircase leading up to a library loft. “Holy shit! I’m in Doctor Death’s place. Oh shit.” Kevin felt around on his hip for his guns but found himself completely disarmed, in fact, he was in an entirely different outfit altogether. A white shirt that was too tight on him and a pair of black sweat pants.

　　Edd chuckled lightly. “You wont find your guns. Not in here at least. I detest the things.” Edd pushed off the stairs and approached Kevin. Kevin pressed against the wall but winced in pain when he realized his right shoulder was bandaged. He placed a tentative hand on it. “You FUCKING shot me with one Double Douche!” Kevin Seethed sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Edd sat on the edge of the bed examining the injured man. He sighed and ran a hand through his long raven hair.

　　“I know I shot you thank you. I made sure to hit you in a particular spot under your armpit to elicit the most blood to make it look like I actually had killed you while still able to save you. I patched you up. You need to take it easy.” Edd said not looking at Kevin but out the large expanse of windows to his right. “You... Patched me up?” Kevin was baffled by this sentiment. “Why?” There was a moments silence. Edd looked down at Kevin with a sad look. He pulled out a leather wallet Kevin instantly recognized as his own. Edd opened it up. “She is a very beautiful little girl Kevin. She has your red hair.” Edd chuckled and Kevin could swear he saw a glimmer in his eyes in the dim lighting. Edd tossed the wallet down to him. 

　　“I... Couldn’t let you die there. Certainly one hell of a time to grow convictions right?” Edd tried to joke. Kevin remained silent. The ravenette sighed yet again, something obviously weighing down on him. “You know I am an actual doctor? I went to college for five years, the very same college you attended, taking twice the amount of classes a normal person would have, simply to graduate early and start my profession. I was meant to save lives. Not take them.” Kevin was certain he saw a tear slide down his cheek. He couldn’t help but laugh once. The dangerous man shot him a glance. 

　　“Sorry man. I don’t mean to be an ass. I just... I’m shocked to be alive. And here honestly.” Kevin tried to stand. Edd stood off the bed and helped him to sit down on the couch across the room. Edd walked to the kitchen and brought out two water bottles. “Won’t Eddy be pissed that you saved me?” Kevin winced as he spoke. Edd nodded once. “If he ever found out. He’d have me killed.” Edd admitted taking a long drink of the water. “He... Would kill you? You’re the brains behind the Operation. You’re what drives it. And he’d kill you just like that?” Kevin didn’t want to believe what he just heard.

　　“Yes. He doesn’t see me as an ally any longer. He sees me as a tool, a tool that could ultimately be replaced.” Edd took another drink his expression unreadable once again. “Well there goes Nazz’s plan then.” Kevin laughed still in pain. Edd raised an eye brow. “Nazz’s plan?” the ravenette shifted in his seat. “She hired me to kill you.” Kevin admitted. “You had your chance.” Edd pointed out recalling back to the club. Kevin nodded. “Yeah... Guess I couldn’t do it either.” Kevin laughed and rubbed his neck.

　　“I... You can do it now you know. Kill me.” Edd said stoically. Kevin raised an eyebrow. He examined the man across from him. He looked so dreadfully sad, but still in the faded light he looked... Handsome. Kevin shook his head at the thought but continued to examine. Edd’s long mussed black hair, his ice blue eyes, his thin limbs so graceful as they draped over the couch. He realized he was staring back at him. Hopefully not thinking the same thoughts. “You want to die?” 

　　“More than anything.” Edd responded without skipping a beat. Kevin was shocked at how Edd’s expression didn’t change. “Why?” Kevin had a lining of concern in his voice which made the other raise his own brows. “I didn’t want to be Doctor Death. I didn’t want any of this.” he waved an arm to show his apartment. “Then why are you here?” 

　　Double Dee chuckled dryly an almost evil look in his eyes. “It wasn’t by choice.” Edd rubbed at his face and sighed yet again looking at the red headed man who looked both horrified and saddened.

　　Kevin didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to believe that none of this was by choice. “Are you going to kill me or not?” Edd seemed irritated now. Kevin sat back against the couch and smirked. “Nah. I’m pretty sure I ain’t getting paid anymore anyway.” there was a buzzing noise and Edd pulled a phone out of his leather jacket pocket. He looked solemn as he read the message. “Seems Eddy has your girlfriend. He wants me to interrogate her. Which means hes in my office.” He looked over his phone at the man across from him. “Hes in the building Kevin. I’m going to need you to hide up in my loft.” Double Dee stood up off the couch. He walked over to Kevin and held a hand out to help him.

　　Kevin reluctantly took it. “Really? You’re going to continue helping me?” Edd looked at the man next to him, he was much taller than him usually, but he was hunkered down holding his shoulder with one hand. Edd rolled his eyes and pressed a rather forceful kiss to Kevin’s lips. Kevin struggled away just to see Edd smiling. Edd chuckled and wiped his lips. “Been thinking about that for a while now.” He said and linked his arm around Kevin again. Kevin protested at first but reluctantly followed. Edd helped him up the retractable steps. He pushed them back up against the wall after stowing his patient out of sight.

　　Kevin laid down on the floor wincing slightly from the pain in his shoulder. He watched the strange man stride back over to the couch and sit down. He began to play on his phone. Kevin pressed his fingers to his lips. What the hell was that kiss about? Kevin was irritated by it, but he had to admit... It was nice. Edd had soft lips and though the kiss was forced he was gentle about it. Shortly after hiding him, there was a rap at the door. Edd called for the visitor to enter and sure enough Eddy walked in. Kevin felt and intense anger grow inside him at the sight of the short brunette.  
　　  
　　 ~Save me and I will save you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have very graphic displays of violence.


	7. ~Mea Culpa~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, it's meant to lead into the next.

　　Edd walked down the stairs to his office with Eddy strolling next to him. They were both quiet. This wasn’t this first time a detective thought it was a good idea to try and infiltrate the Operation, but this one left a sour taste in both of their mouths. Edd pressed the door open and flicked the lights on. The feminine form in front of him cried and wiggled in the dentist’s chair with a black sack over her head. Edd immediately noticed something was off.

　　“Eddy. Thats not Nazz.” Edd stated flatly. Eddy came up from behind Edd. “What? Yes it is!” Eddy argued. Edd pointed at the woman. “Shes wearing a red dress. Nazz was wearing a black dress.” Edd was right, the woman before them was in fact not Nazz. Eddy tore the bag off the girl’s head to reveal long brunette tresses and a red puffy crying face. “What the hell?!” Eddy demanded. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed up Rolf putting the phone on speaker. 

　　It rang a few times before the man answered. “Yes King Ed boy?” Rolf greeted as he did. “Where the fuck is Nazz?” the infuriated man screamed causing the poor girl to jump in the chair and cower down. Edd shot the woman a sorrowful glance earning him a look of confusion. “What do you mean? I had your boys take her down. The tall Ed boy.” Rolf explained. Eddy grunted and hung up on Rolf and dialed Ed. Ed answered almost instantly. “Hello Eddy!” He enthused over the phone. “Cut the shit Lumpy. Where is the blonde bitch Rolf had you bring down to Double D’s?” Eddy raved into the phone, his face turning an angry red.

　　“Well... I brought her there.” Ed answered slowly. “Ed! Where is she?!” he demanded. “She beat us up Eddy! She beat us up and ran.” Ed started to cry over the phone. Eddy screamed into the phone before throwing it violently at the wall. He then turned his attention to Edd. “Fucking A man! Can anyone do shit right anymore?!” Eddy demanded an answer. “Apparently not.” Edd said emotionless, his eyes empty as he looked at the angry man before him. “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs and he threw one of Edd’s instrument tables across the room scattering the contents everywhere. He kicked at multiple objects as he left the room. He stopped at the door and turned back around to look at Edd who had not flinched.

　　“Kill that bitch.” Eddy ordered in an icy tone. The girl began to sob violently. Edd’s eyes widened. “Why? What did she do to you?” the ravenette called out turning on his heel to look at Eddy directly. “Wrong place. Wrong time.” was the cold answered. Edd shook his head. “I will not kill for no reason.” he deadpanned crossing his arms over his chest. Eddy stood there for a moment before strolling back up to the ravenette. He brushed off non existent dust from Edd’s shoulder and straightened his already straight collar. 

　　Then he grabbed his shirt violently and pulled him down to his level. “You listen here Doctor Death. You obey me. You are my bitch. You do what I say, when I say it. Have you forgotten? Do you want to go through it all again?” Eddy seethed into the doctor’s face. Edd’s expression deepened into something dangerous, into the monster Eddy had created in him. Edd gripped the shorter man’s shirt and lifted him off the ground. Eddy’s eyes went from angry to panicked in a quick second.

　　“Oh I haven’t forgotten what you did to me Eddy. I will never forget what you have done. And one of these days, mark my words, you will feel every single demon that you have left on my soul. You will feel the utter vengeance that I have been harboring for the last few years. You will one day regret the monster you have created. I will not kill this woman. And that is final.” he placed Eddy back to the ground gently letting go of his shirt. He turned around and untied the brunette woman from the chair. She didn’t move, still too frightened by the actions she just witnessed.

　　“Did you just threaten me D?” Eddy asked, his voice filled with confusion and fear. Edd shook his head no. “I did not threaten you.” I made a promise. He added the last part to only himself. Eddy laughed nervously. “I’m going to go find that bitch. But first.” there was a loud gun shot from behind Edd. He half expected to feel instant pain but didn’t. He looked over himself to see the exit wound but found none. Then he looked up at the woman in front of him. She was motionless in the chair now blood flowing down her head and her chest. He turned around to see Eddy sticking the gun back in his vest and exiting the room closing the door behind him to leave Edd alone with yet another corpse.  
　　  
~

　　Kevin thumbed through the books Edd had in his library. He was growing impatient with the ravenette. He really had to pee and couldn’t retract the stairs by himself. Suddenly the door to the studio creaked open. Kevin made a mad dash to the floor hurting himself in the process and stifling a cry. He peeked over to see Edd. He looked worse for wear, his eyes red and dark, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blood caked to his forearms. Kevin stood back up slowly. Edd seemed to have forgotten about the auburn man in his library.

　　Kevin was about to say something when Edd fell to the ground in heavy painful sounding sobs. The sound echoed off the brick walls, causing Kevin to cringe. His heart broke at the site. Kevin watched as Edd hit at the concrete floor. “Son of a bitch!” Edd cried out making Kevin flinch with the emotion Edd had behind his words. “Edd?” the hitman asked leaning against the railing looking down at him.

　　Edd shot his gaze up at the red head and Kevin almost shrank back down to the floor. His eyes were so blue against the bloodshot red, the tears glowing in the early morning sunlight that came from the windows. Edd stood up off the ground and brushed himself off. “Kevin. I must admit I have forgotten of your presence.” Edd apologized and made his way to the stairs pulling them out for him. Kevin descended the stairs slowly avoiding the man. Edd unbuttoned his shirt and took it off to reveal his bare chest showing skin marred with scars. He turned and began to walk towards the bathroom showing even more scars on his back. “I will be with you shortly. I must decontaminate myself.” 

　　Kevin nodded and gave the dark haired man a wide berth. He had no idea what to think about what he just witnessed. It was terrifying to see. Doctor Death just broke down in front of Kevin. The emotionless murder-machine. Those scars. Kevin sat down on the couch forgetting completely about his need to pee. He stared into nothingness as Edd showered. By the time the ravenette reemerged from the bathroom soaking wet and freshly cleaned Kevin had about a million questions for him.

　　“What happened!?” Kevin jumped up from the couch as soon as he saw Edd. Edd still looked so sad, his usual barrier broken. Edd made his way to the love seat and sat. “Eddy... Eddy happened.” Edd said quietly closing his eyes tightly then opening them again to look straight at Kevin. “I must ask Kevin. Do you mind if I tell you my story?” the broken man asked his hands linked in his lap. Kevin sat back down. “Story?” 

　　“Yes... The story of how I became Doctor Death. Not many people know it, and I fear I am not long for this world, and need to have someone understand... That this isn’t who I am.” Edd pleaded his eyes beginning to water again. Kevin was taken aback. Doctor Death was wanting to tell Kevin his origin. “I would love to hear it Double D.” Kevin offered kindly. Edd smiled in return, the gesture somewhat forced. Edd did not hesitate to begin. “Thank you Kevin... Well it all started when I graduated College...”  
　　  
　　  
　　 ~My Fault~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be dark.


	8. ~Descensus Averno Facilis Est~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains gore and torture to our good main character. So be warned it may be a little much, and a lot dark. Enjoy :-)

　　Edd sat bouncing in his chair. He was at his college graduation, and his name was going to be called next. “And for our highest honors, Mr. Eddward Vincent! He is receiving two diplomas today, both doctorates.” the dean announced as Edd approached the podium. He turned to face the crowd looking for his parents. They had taken time off just for his graduation which made him even happier. He saw several of his friends in the already served students below him. Finally his blue eyes found his kind mother and proud father. They both smiled widely as Edd took the diplomas from the dean.

　　Edd scanned the crowd again and his eyes fell on a familiar face. Eddy? It was his old friend from high school. They had known each other for years, since they were little kids. Though he hadn’t seen him since he had graduated from high school early. Eddy had dropped out and began hanging out with undesirables and Edd had decided to remove himself from such behavior. Though his heart did light up at the sight of his old friend. He exited the stage and sat back down in his chair and waited for the ceremony to finish. He was still elated by the events though he couldn’t stop thinking about Eddy. Why was he there with no prior motives? Why did he smile like that? Edd lost his smile and felt a bubble of worry grow inside him.  
　　  
~

Two weeks later

　　He was walking to a job interview at the local laboratory when it happened. A black bag was thrown over his head and he was forcibly stuffed in the back of a car. “What is the meaning of this?” Edd demanded shakily. The sack was removed and he was met face to face with Eddy. “Hey Double D.” Eddy greeted cheerfully. Edd’s scared features turned confused. “Eddy? Whats going on?” Edd asked the fear still in his voice. “Hello Double D.” another of his old friends Ed had called from the drivers seat. “Ed?” Edd asked even more confused and worried. He hadn’t seen the lummox since high school either though there were rumors that he had been killed.

　　Edd gave a very frightened look to Eddy who just smiled mockingly. “Where are we going?” He asked begging for answers. Eddy remained silent for the remainder of the ride only making Edd very uncomfortable. There were several moments he thought about diving out of the moving vehicle. He looked over his old friend. He looked basically the same as he ever did, except his eyes. They were still the same eyes save for the haunted look they carried. Who was this ghost of a man in front of Edd?

　　Finally the car stopped and Ed killed the engine. Ed got of of the car first followed by Eddy. Edd crawled out behind Eddy and darted his gaze around. They were standing outside a four story industrial building, long since abandoned and fallen into disrepair. Ed walked up behind the ravenette and cracked him across the back of the head with a blunt object sending the scrawny man to the ground gripping the painful spot. “Ed!” he sobbed biting back tears. He looked up at the tall dark haired man before him and saw a sad look in his eyes. “Sorry Double D.” he said sincerely before bringing the object down on Edd’s head again effectively knocking him out cold.  
　　  
~  
A few hours later

　　When he woke up he was strapped tightly to a chair. His mind was still fuzzy as he looked around the room. His head burned where Ed had assaulted him and his vision danced between clear and blurry. There was a small movement in the poorly lit room and Edd tried to focus on it. “E-Eddy?” he asked weakly. “Hey’a Double D. Long time no see. Glad you haven’t forgotten about me.” Eddy strolled into view. He wore expensive clothing and had a large cigar in his mouth. Two other men stood behind him though Edd couldn’t make them out. 

　　Edd looked down at the restraints still not fully recognizing what was happening. He wiggled his wrists and his ankles finding that they were strapped down. Then he realized he was naked. Completely naked. His eyes shot open. “EDDY! Whats going on?” he shrieked trying in vain to hide his naked form. Eddy chuckled darkly from his standing spot. He cracked his knuckles. “Me and you have a lot of catching up to do Edd.” Eddy seethed with a wicked smile.

　　“W-What are you going to do Eddy?” the ravenette asked, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “I‘m gonna to have a little fun. You see Edd, I was quite upset when you left me. My best friend opting to graduate early and readily forgetting me. It was a huge blow to the ego man.” Eddy slipped one hand in a pocket and took the cigar with the other. “What are you talking about Eddy? I never forgot you.” the frightened ravenette pleaded. “Ohhhhh but you did D. I didn’t hear from you at all when you went off to college. I do have to admit though, I need that big brain of yours, thats why you’re here.” Eddy laughed dryly again. He slowly walked up to Edd and bent down to look him in the eyes. “Still a germaphobe?” Eddy mocked.

　　Edd didn’t want to have anything to do with this anymore. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head trying to wake up from the dream he was in. This had to be a dream. “Bring me the bag boys.” Eddy ordered coldly. Edd kept his eyes shut tight as tears began to stream down his face. He heard footsteps and the sound of plastic rustling. Suddenly there was this disgusting cold wet feeling all over Edd’s chest and legs. He shot his eyes open frantically to see what the terrible feeling was. His blue eyes widened wider than probably possible when he saw what the subsistence was.

　　It was red, gooey, coagulated blood with entrails and other internal pieces; an entire thirteen gallon trash bag full of the internal organs were emptied onto Edd’s naked body. He let out a fearful scream and began to thrash in the chair only to find it bolted securely to the floor. He writhed in the restraints until his wrists and ankles were raw. “I’d be careful there Sockhead, I don’t know if the donors of these organs were clean if you catch my drift. Don’t want to get any of that shit mixed with your own blood.” Eddy cackled.

　　“You can’t tell me these are real!” Edd frantically spurted the denial in his eyes evident. Eddy nodded slowly with his toothy grin. “What do you think I’ve been doing all these years? I’ve been cutting a very bloody line to the top D... And I need your help.” Eddy explained standing up straight. Edd shook his head and gagged multiple times. “What happened to you Eddy?” Edd asked still trying to squirm out of his restraints the smell of the blood beginning to soak into his nostrils. “Nothing Edd. I’ve always been like this.” Eddy said simply. Maybe he was right, maybe when Edd left, Eddy was left to his own sick devices.

　　“Knife.” Eddy demanded holding a hand up. Edd began to sob. “Please stop this Eddy.” Eddy took the offered knife and approached the dark haired man yet again. He pressed the knife against the skin of his fore arm. He leaned in close to him and whispered, “no”. He pressed hard on the blade and drug it down Edd’s arm opening a deep and bloody wound, mixing the foreign blood into his own. “No! No! Stop!” Edd screeched his voice going hoarse. “Tell me Edd, if I were to ask you to join me in my new scam, the scam being an illegal paraphernalia trafficking service to the good town of Peach Creek, what would you say?” Eddy asked still holding the knife placing it against the inside of Edd’s thigh. 

　　Edd was trembling now, his breath coming out in rasps. His eyebrows shot down into an angry look though his eyes betrayed the fear. “I would tell you to go fuck yourself.” Edd seethed. Eddy looked shocked for a moment before slicing a deep gash in Edd’s thigh earning a howl of pain. “That right there is exactly why I won’t stop.” Edd looked over the wounds his eyes blurred with tears and panic. Deep bloody gashes allowing the foreign blood into his body. He shook his head once again trying to jolt himself awake, but he wasn’t asleep. All this was happening. Eddy had became a monster, and was hell bent on creating one himself.  
　　  
~  
Week five of torture

　　“Hello Edd, long time no see.” Eddy greeted with a clap of his hands. Edd fluttered his eyes open. It was going on their fifth week of torture and Edd had already lost an enormous amount of weight from only being fed once every three days, usually moldy bread and a glass of water to which he usually expelled shortly after anyway. “Man you reek. Do you want another shower?” Eddy asked darkly. The last shower consisted of scalding hot water followed by ice cold water repeatedly for hours on end. “Fuck you.” Edd sighed with an edge. “Wow, one syllable words. Hope I didn’t break that big brain of yours.” Eddy rambled.

　　“I can assure you, you did not break my mind Eddy. My answer is still no.” Edd stated with a raspy voice. Eddy shot a gaze of pure malice at him. Edd felt the cold fear rise in him again. “Well we are just going to have to fix that, now won’t we. Lets see, what haven’t we done yet? I covered you in human organs,” Eddy began to list. “The showers weren’t my best thought, but hey they were fun weren’t they? Sleep deprivation didn’t work. I’ve beat you, I’ve cut you, I’ve burned you, the only thing I haven’t done is cut a body part off.” Eddy looked evil in the dim lighting. “But I can’t do that. I need you complete for what I need to use you for.”

　　There was a sickening silence. “I can beat you some more. Yeah that sounds good.” Eddy walked into the darkness of the room and reemerged with an aluminum baseball bat. Edd sighed deeply, not finding it in him to care anymore. “Just kill me.” Edd said quietly with his head drooped looking down at the ground. He felt sleep tugging at his eyelids. How can he be tired at a time like this? A hard crack to his shin woke him straight up though. He cried out in pain and looked down at the fast forming bruise. 

　　He looked up at his former friend. “Look Edd. I don’t want to do this anymore. I just want you to be my friend again. I need your help.” Edd shook his head at Eddy’s words. Eddy brought the bat above his head and brought it down on Edd’s knee cap shattering the cartilage within. Another blow to the same exact spot made Edd’s vision dot with pain. “Stop Eddy.” Edd stammered out. But Eddy wasn’t done. He brought the bat down against his forearm breaking the bone as well. The usually straight appendage had an ugly turn in it now. Edd’s eyes filled with tears, and the edges of his sight were red, but he was done screaming. Another blow to his thigh this time, then one to his chest knocking the air out of him.

　　He found it difficult to breath afterwards knowing that Eddy had broken a rib or several. In quick breaths and streaming tears Edd looked up at Eddy. “Stop Eddy.” he repeated. Eddy abandoned the bat on the ground opting for his fists. He struck Edd in the jaw knocking one of the back teeth out. He spit the tooth out along with a good amount of blood, not caring that his just spit it all over himself. The pain in his body began to lessen as a mind changing numbness fell over him. “Messy messy messy.” Edd mumbled with a weak smile. Eddy stopped all at once looking down at the wrecked man. “What did you say?” he asked.

　　Eddy thought the bound man was crying seeing his shoulders shake, but was quickly met with hysterical laughter instead. Edd shot his head up and looked at Eddy directly in his eyes and laughed like a maniac, tears staining his face. “Look at this mess!” Edd howled amid his laughing. “Theres so much blood. You don’t know the proper medical procedure needed to do any of this. I could die from the wounds you’ve inflicted on me you know that right? No you don’t! Did you know a human can die of fear? It’s an overdose of adrenaline! Stops your heart immediately. Did you know my knee cap will never heal properly? I’ll have to get a metal replacement; that is if you ever relent. My lungs may have been perforated by my ribs when you hit me. I could suffocate, and my speaking is not making the situation better. I could have ungodly diseases now from the blood bath you put me through. I will have nightmares for the rest of my life!!! And all because you need my brains... You have no idea what you’re doing Eddy. You never did.” Edd was breaking and Eddy smiled. “I don’t know... But you do.” Eddy said in a hushed voice now circling the deranged man. 

　　“I would never help you.” Edd answered with a scary smile. A smile that hid a broken man. “You know... I hear you at night when you’re not here.” Edd continued. “You haunt me Eddy. I detest violence, but I have never wanted to murder a person so much in my life. You Eddy. I hate you.” Edd kept his smile, his breathing raspy and short, the corners of his mouth twitching uncannily. “Well I don’t hate you Edd.” Eddy almost seemed offended by his comment. “I can never go home Eddy. I will never see my parents again, my friends. My career... You have ruined me.”

　　“I know.” Eddy said quietly, a hint of regret echoing in the background. “Therefore, I hate you...” Edd finished looking down at the ground letting his smile turn into a blank expression. It was two more excruciating weeks of torture before Edd spoke again, and when he did, it was because he agreed to help Eddy, he agreed to become Doctor Death.  
　　  
　　 ~The descent into hell is easy~


	9. ~Transit Umbra, Lux Permanet~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the huge delay. My computer screen went out and I had to buy a new one. So yeah. My sincere apologies.

　　Kevin was quiet until Edd stopped speaking. They had been sitting in Edd’s apartment for hours now as Edd told his terrible story. “And that is how I became Doctor Death.” There was a melancholy silence in the large room. Tears stung at the corners of Kevin’s green eyes, though he held them back knowing they belonged to the poor man in front of him. Scarred and broken, twisted into an abomination. “You never wanted this...” Kevin stated more to himself. He couldn’t look away from Edd. He remembered the way this man use to be, back before. So much appreciation for life. “No. I only broke because I was weak. I should of just died, then maybe... It wouldn’t have gotten this far.” Edd was crying, silent tears streaming down his face.

　　Kevin stood from his spot. “Something needs to be done about Eddy.” Kevin stated without thinking. Edd looked over at the red head slowly, tearing his gaze from the window. “And what is it you propose?” Edd asked plainly. “I’ll kill him. I’m the best god damned gun in this town. I can snipe him if I have to.” Kevin raved. Edd shook his head. “As much as I would like to kill Eddy... Right now would be a most inopportune time. He is looking for Nazz and will likely put himself under house arrest until she is found.” Edd informed. “Can’t you get into his house?” Kevin took a step towards the ravenette. Edd just shook his head. “Why?” Kevin demanded throwing his arms up in the air.

　　“I threatened him. He will most likely put me on a watch list until he feels I have once again conformed.” Edd explained standing from his seat as well. “I must get you home. You need to leave Peach Creek at once. I don’t want to hear that you were captured and killed.” Edd picked up a pair of keys from the coffee table. “What? No. I ain’t leaving until we killed Eddy. I can’t just let what he did to you, happen to anyone else.” Kevin said firmly standing his ground. “For a hit man you sure do have high standards don’t you?” the ravenette smiled a wry smile. “I have standards!” Kevin didn’t seem pleased with Edd’s joking, “I don’t kill women or children. I have to have a complete back story on my target and all of my money goes straight to my daughter. I may kill for a living, but I kill those who deserve it.” Kevin finished with a scowl.

　　Edd was a bit shocked by the revelation. “I didn’t know.” Of course he didn’t. No one knew about Jessica. Edd had only just found out himself. “She lives Above Ground. In the main city with her mother.” Kevin Started. “She’s my world Double D. And I want to make this one a better place for her.” Kevin was reluctant to give the information. “Her mother left me right after I got discharged. No one wanted to hire a man that got his entire squad killed, so she wound up with custody. I see Jess every Tuesday... Her moms a drug addict now and no matter how much I try and fight it, they won’t give me custody. I guess I understand seeing as how I don’t have any proof of a real job, I just get a shit ton of money. They want technicalities Edd. Her mom can prove she has a job. I think she works at a Taco Bell or something, making like 8 dollars an hour or whatever.

　　“Then theres good ol’ daddy. He makes over 10 grand a month and gives nine of it to her and her dead beat mother to live off of. But no... I can’t see my daughter more than once a fucking week! I want to fix this fucking city... For my baby.... Even for her fucking mother. And for you.” Kevin was looking down at Edd now standing just a foot away, a fire burning in his emerald eyes. Edd shifted on his feet. “Wow Kevin... I don’t know what to say...” Edd replied, his chest tightening in a way he had long since forgotten. “Say that you will help me. You want out just as badly as I do. Please. We can do this together.” Kevin smiled warmly. Edd looked around the room for a moment dejectedly. Kevin could tell he was thinking. “I suppose Eddy has went unchecked for long enough.” Edd agreed with his own smile. “I just hope we succeed.”   
　  
　“We will man.” Kevin enthused clenching his fist. Though Edd smiled Kevin could see a hopeless look in his eyes. “Here. Take this hoodie. Hide yourself while I take you home. I’ll give you my number and we can elaborate more on this in a few weeks. We have to let the tension die down before we make any real plans.” Edd said handing Kevin a black jacket that was draped over the back of the couch. Kevin took the jacket and slid his arms in it. Like the shirt it was too tight on him. Edd gave a small chuckle watching Kevin struggle with the clothing.  
　　  
~

　　Kevin stepped out of Edd’s vehicle and shut the door. He leaned down to look at the dark haired man in the driver’s seat through the open window. “Look Edd. Thank you. And... I’m sorry. We’re going to fix this okay?” Kevin coaxed warmly with a white toothed smile that seemed out of place on the hitman. Edd smiled back weakly. “It’s too late to fix things. Now... We must simply end them.” Edd drove off slowly and cautiously. Kevin watched as the expensive black car turned a corner and disappeared. He sighed and turned around to face the building where he lived. He looked up at the window that belonged to his room and saw a light on. “The fuck?!”   
　　  
He patted at himself just to remember he was unarmed. “Shiiiiiiit.” he hissed as he entered the ground floor of the building. He climbed the stairs that lead to his office taking them by twos. The light from his room shone through the frosted glass. He crept up to the door and placed an ear to the wood. He barely heard a soft female voice coming from within.   
　　  
“I got away, but I didn’t get any information...” there was a pause. Kevin could tell the voice belonged to Nazz. “Rolf recognized me... But he was different.” another pause. “Yes... I understand.” then there was silence. After a moment longer of listening Kevin stood up and pressed into the room to see Nazz sitting on the couch her head in her hands. Her eyes darted up and she pulled her gun from the couch next to her and trained it on Kevin. 

　　Kevin’s instinct was to grab his own weapon but couldn’t, so he instead clenched his fists and drew his mouth into a straight line. “What the hell are you doing in my apartment?” Kevin asked in a low rumble. Nazz sat the gun down, her eyes wide with disbelief. “Kevin?” she asked as though he were a ghost. He nodded slowly his eyes angry. “How did you?” her question was cut short by Kevin’s raised hand.

　　“How did YOU get out of there?” Kevin asked icily. She stood up from the couch. “I fought my way out.” she put simply. “I thought Edd killed you...” She said with worry now. Kevin instinctively reached up and touched his still sore shoulder. “No... I got away as well.” he decided telling her about Edd was a bad idea. He couldn’t trust her. Not until he got the whole story from her. 

　　“An innocent woman died because of you.” Kevin added with his stony emerald gaze. She seemed uncaring and that just made Kevin angrier. He strolled into his room still eyeing the woman. “You need to leave.” he finally said arms crossed over his chest in finality. He leaned back against his desk. She turned on him. “What?! Why?!” she demanded throwing her arms up in frustration. “I don’t trust you.” he answered pointedly. “We almost get killed yesterday and the only thing you can think about is me?” she seemed flabbergasted. He internally scoffed and his mind flashed to Edd for a split second. “Don’t flatter yourself sweetheart. That right there is the exact reason you can’t stay. You almost got me killed.”

　　“We almost had him Kevin. He was right there, and you could have killed him.” she began to blame Kevin. Kevin’s eyebrows slowly rose and he tilted his head to look at her. “Reeeeaally? And you had Eddy all by himself. You had that gun on your thigh. Why the fuck didn’t you off him then?” Kevin was looming over the shorter blonde now having pushed off the desk. “He had my gun off me the instant I entered that room. He knew it was a set up as soon as he saw you. Not to mention, he wasn’t the target.” Nazz was now poking Kevin in his chest. 

　　He grabbed her hand to stop the contact and stared down at her. “Maybe Edd doesn’t need to---” Kevin was cut short by the blonde below him. She had thrust herself forward wrapping her free arm around Kevin’s neck and pulling him into a forceful kiss. What was it with everyone wanting to kiss him all of a sudden? Kevin was shocked by the action and pushed the woman away. “What the hell Nazz?” he said slightly bent down and wiping his mouth with the back of the jacket sleeve Edd had lent him.

　　“I’m sorry Kevin. I’m just happy to be alive. And happy to see you too.” the look in her blue eyes told stories, but Kevin still didn’t want to believe them. “I’m... Glad to be alive too. That doesn’t change my mind about you leaving.” Kevin straightened up and strode to his bedroom door. Nazz was close behind him in heel. He stopped at his door and looked back at the blonde.

　　“What part of ‘get out’ do you not understand?” he asked flatly. The woman didn’t budge, just looked up at him. “I paid you.” she stated with a small pout. “Take it all back. I don’t even care anymore!” he yelled throwing his arm up. He couldn’t believe the words that fell from his lips. Of course he cared about the money, not for himself though. He gripped the door handle to his bedroom tightly, his knuckles going white. Nazz wasn’t affected by his words. Instead she placed a gentle hand on his chest. “Maybe there’s other ways I can convince you to let me stay...” she stood on her toes and softly brushed Kevin’s lips with her own.

　　Kevin pushed the blonde away slightly and looked down at her. “You need to watch those lips of yours doll. They’re gonna get you into some trouble you can’t get out of.” Kevin pushed into his room but she caught him by the collar. “I’m not leaving Barr.” she had his hands behind him in a quick move, cuffing his wrists together. “If you don’t let me stay... I’ll just run you in. Heaven knows I have more than enough proof to get you arrested and thrown away for life.” Nazz whispered in his tan ear in a very sensual way. Kevin groaned and grit his teeth. This bitch. “Not to mention, you’ll never see your precious little Jessica ever again.” that was the tipping point right there.

　　“You son of a bitch. Fine! But I ain’t helping you anymore! Got it!” Kevin growled. The cuffs were taken off and he leaned away from the oddly strong blonde and rubbed at his writs. He looked back at her and shook his head at her devious smile. He stood up straight and slammed the door in her face locking himself in his bedroom. He spun around and slid down the door. Fuck, fuck fuuuuuck! He had to tell Edd.

　　He pulled out his phone and shot the ravenette a text.

　　  
　　Kevin: Edd we got a problem.

　　  
　　There was a moments delay where Kevin examined his room from the floor. It certainly needed a little tidying up. Clothes were strewn everywhere, there was trash on his night stand from several nights of take out. The wall to his left was the cleanest part of the room, if only for the fact that the walls were lined with gun cases and cabinets. His phone vibrated in his hand and he opened the lock screen.  
　  
　  
　　Double Dork: It’s been five minutes Kevin. What could possibly have gone wrong?

　　  
　　Kevin mulled over what he thought he should tell him. 

　　  
　　Kevin: Nazz is at my apartment going crazy Ex-Girlfriend on my ass.

　　  
　　There was barely a pause this time.

　　  
　　Double Dork: Did you demand she leave?

　　  
　　Kevin could practically hear the panic in Edd’s voice through the text. He gave a faint laugh as he typed his response.

　　  
　　Kevin: Yeah I did. She threatened to throw me in prison if I wouldn’t let her stay. Man I don’t know what to do.

　　  
　　Kevin ran a strong hand through his red hair. He let out a long drawn out breath. Stress. Enough for a continent worth of people. His stomach burned at the familiar pain of his ulcers. He eyed a bottle of medication that sat on his dresser for said problem when his phone went off again.

　　  
　　Double Dork: This is what I suggest Kevin. Agree to continue to help her. Tell her you two will be hunted and that you need to be vigilant. Get on her good graces and make sure she believes you are on her side. After all she does want the same thing we want. We are going to have to keep our contact at a minimum. Text me in a week and let me know how its all going and we can speak about a rendezvous.

　　  
　　Double Dork: And Kevin. Be careful please.  
　　

　　Kevin read the instructions like his life depended on it, cause it very well might. He didn’t want to wait a week before contacting Edd again. He was the closest thing to a friend hes had in years. Yeah the guy shot him, and he was a murderous psychopath, but a friend non-the-less. Kevin shook the phone a little as he thought. He pushed air through his drawn lips and stood up. He gripped the door handle and opened the wooden door.  
　　  
Nazz was sitting on the couch and peered up at him. He looked down at her and sighed deeply. “Look Nazz. I’m sorry. Last night was a helluva night. Stress and all that good shit. I’m still willing to help catch...E... Doctor Death. So long as the moneys still good.” Kevin spoke flatly, trying to convey as much true feeling into his words as he could. Nazz studied him for a moment and he screamed internally, just knowing she saw right through him. She nodded and smiled. “I understand what you must be going through. I’m just glad you decided to do the right thing.” Heh. Yeah, the right thing.

~The shadow passes, the light remains~


	10. ~Bonis Nocet Quisquis Malis Perpercit~

　　Edd didn’t know whether he was coming down with some sort of sickness or the turning in his stomach was from the lack of communication from Kevin. It had been over the week originally agreed upon and Kevin had yet to contact him. He debated texting him himself, but decided it was too risky. When his phone sounded off from his coffee table he leaped over his couch in a graceful movement and scooped up the small piece of tech in his hands. His face fell when he read Eddy’s name.   
　　  
　　  
　　Eddy: Hey D. Come down to my place. We need to chat.  
　　  
　　  
　　Edd felt a cold sensation shoot through his temples that he only felt when he knew he was in trouble. His head buzzed with questions and all around felt too tight. He typed a reply and tucked the small thing in his pocket. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He kept repeating to himself as he left his apartment. As he climbed into his car and made his way to Eddy’s home his mind only thought of the worst case scenarios. Eddy found Kevin and is holding him captive waiting for Edd to get there just so he can kill him. Kevin was already dead and rotting in Eddy’s basement and Edd was next. 

　　Kevin was there and had been hired to kill Edd, though that one did seem a bit far off it still ran Edd’s anxiety through the roof. Though through the foggy panic, he found himself perhaps enjoying the emotions that ran rampant in his head. It was something he found himself thinking when he thought of the red headed hitman. The lost emotions Kevin gave back to him. Albeit they were not great emotions, but they were feelings none-the-less.

　　Edd pulled into the drive way to the grand mansion that was located outside of the Underground. Eddy loved his creation, but he hated the sights for the most part. So he decided the best option was to buy a giant mansion in the Above Ground. It was a ten bedroom, seven bathroom mansion, with an indoor pool and a built in theater. Eddy had modified the theater to be his own personal strip club. That was where Edd found Eddy.

　　The room was dark and lit dimly with pink lighting. Dancing on the stage was none other than the infamous Lee Kanker. The curly red head was dancing to some rock song Edd had never heard before. Eddy caught sight of him and beckoned him over. Edd cautiously made his way up to the shorter man. “Hey Edd. I needed to talk business with you.” there was his usual malice in his voice. Edd stood in front of Eddy and nodded. 

　　Edd showed no emotion, one of the only good perks of having been through all he had been through. Eddy grit his teeth in a heinous smile. “Edd. Sit down. No need to be so up tight around me.” Eddy patted the couch next to him. Edd sat down as instructed. He crossed his legs and leaned forward looking intently at Eddy. “What business did you need to discuss with me?” Edd was wasting no time. He needed to get out of that mansion. 

　　Eddy shrugged and leaned back. “No need to rush business. Its been like a week since we talked. Whats going on with you? How you feeling?” Eddy asked genuinely. Edd scanned the room. There were no drugs or alcohol in sight which meant Eddy was thinking one of two ways. He was at his clearest, or he was edgy from the beginning stages of withdrawal. Edd did a quick assessment. Eddy wasn’t shaky, he didn’t seem feverish, his eyes weren’t dilated, he seemed to be perfectly calm, and his mood seemed level. Shit. This was a bad thing for Edd. Eddy may be a crazy sociopath, but that didn’t mean he was stupid. When he was in his right mind he could pick up on the smallest hint of a lie.   
　  
　Eddy’s brown eyes did their own scan of Edd. Edd had to stop himself from swallowing hard. Edd kept solid eye contact and placed his hands in a comfortable position spread away from each other. “I’ve been fine thank you. Nothing in particular has happened recently that stands out from the usual.” Edd’s answer was straight and calculated. Eddy nodded and was the first to break eye contact looking out over the theater floor. Edd took this chance to swallow the lump in his throat back. 

　　“Good, good. So how much did you get for Shovel Chin’s organs?” Eddy asked picking at one of his nails. Edd analyzed the tone in Eddy’s voice. It was flat. Eddy looked up at the ravenette. “Well?” Eddy asked with his seething smile. “His organs fetched a few thousand dollars. I put the money toward my office. I needed new equipment.” Edd answered stiffly. He took too long to answer. He felt a bead of sweat form under his hair line. “Yeah. I may have broken a few things when I went off on you the other day.” Eddy looked sorry, and that just confused Edd.

　　“Well guess I should let you know what I need then huh?” Eddy clapped his hands together and stood up from the couch. “Follow me.” He said and took to the door leading to the hallway. The ravenette didn’t hesitate from following Eddy. Maybe it was muscle memory by now to just follow. Suddenly in the quiet hallway Edd’s phone sounded. His eyes went wide and he stopped. Eddy turned to look at the dark haired man. “Business?” Eddy asked looking down at where Edd’s phone was at in his pocket. Edd pulled the phone out of his front pocket.

　　  
　　Kevin: Hey double dork!

　　  
　　Edd felt that cold sensation again he looked up from his phone at Eddy. “No. Just a girl I’ve been talking to.” Edd lied. He tapped away on his phone. The first thing he did was change the contact name to Jessica. The first female name to pop into his head. The second thing he did was send a text and immediately delete it.  
　　

　　Double Dork: I’m at Eddy’s. Don’t mention Nazz, don’t say your name. You are Jessica in my contacts, and only address me as Edd.  
　　  
　　

　　Eddy stared at Edd as he typed like lightening on his phone. Eddy looked impressed by the speed. “Thought you said nothing happened recently?” Eddy joked. Edd gave a small chuckle. “I didn’t think a girl counted as anything interesting to you.” Edd joked back. “Nah you’re right. I don’t give a shit. Is she hot?” Eddy seemed interested now. Edd rolled his eyes. “Stunning.” was his reply. Eddy clapped his hands and laughed. “Alright. Back to business. I need you to take care of something for me.” Eddy returned to walking down the long hallway.

　　Edd shoved the phone back in his pocket after turning it on silent. He looked around at the hallway. Eddy certainly had a taste when it came to decor. Lining the empty spots on the walls were portraits of naked women. Each one a different picture. It was unrealistic for Edd to think that there weren’t enough women in the world to fill the giant mansion full of lewd paintings and photos, but the evidence was right in front of him, and overwhelmingly so.

　　Eddy pushed open the door that lead to Ed’s room. Edd stopped in the hallway. Eddy gave him an offhanded glance. “Coming?” he asked and slipped into the room. Edd could already smell the blood from where he was standing. He took two very stiff steps forward before stopping and leaning against the wall. It couldn’t be what he was thinking. Eddy would never... COULD never do that.

　　Edd continued and looked into the room. At first everything seemed normal. Just a very messy bedroom that looked like it belonged to a young teenager. Then the blood stains in the white carpet leading to where Eddy stood told a different story. “Sure put up a fight.” Eddy commented kicking a large mass on the floor. “Eddy... What did you do?” Edd asked weakly. Eddy used his foot to roll the large mass over to face Edd.

　　The corpse wore Ed’s clothes, and had his body size but his face was unrecognizable. His face was nothing but a bloody heap, with a hole going deep into the cranial cavity, the pinkish gray of brain showing faintly among the ugly red of blood and flesh. Edd stared at the body a bit longer before turning angry blue eyes on Eddy. “Why?” Edd seethed. Eddy placed his hands on his hips and shrugged.

　　“I got a bit too high last night. Never mix cocaine and acid. Man that shit fucks you up.” Eddy laughed and slapped his thigh. Edd clenched his hands tightly. Edd bared his teeth and spoke harshly. “Are you telling me... You killed him because you got high? Or is this because of Nazz?” Edd knew exactly what had happened. Eddy nodded and shrugged. “Yeah. I was still a little sore about last week. Still am too. Now clean this shit up, get your boys up here, take care of it. And when you harvest his organs, I want the money. I got some plans that need funding.” Eddy started to walk past Edd. Edd caught the shorter man by the sleeve.

　　“Eddy. Apologize to me.” Edd looked down at Eddy. Edd had no emotion in his eyes. “No.” he said and tried to pull away from the taller man. Edd’s grip tightened. “You don’t have Ed anymore Eddy.”Edd forced Eddy to look up at him with a jerk of his arm. “Double D. Watch what you do.” Two men appeared in the doorway behind Eddy looking at the ravenette with death in their eyes. Edd scoffed. “You killed the last friend I had in your hell Eddy. The least you could do, is say sorry.”

　　Eddy chortled. “Fine. Sorry D.” Eddy conceded sarcastically with little waves to his hands. Edd’s fingers tightened and he pushed Eddy away from him. “I’ll have some people come by later.” Edd fumed and pushed past Eddy and his two goons. He had to get out of that mansion, though now it wasn’t out of fear of Eddy, it was out of fear of himself.  
　　  
~

　　Kevin knocked on the door lightly. He could hear someone in the apartment. He knocked again. “Edd open up!” Kevin called at the door. Through the door he heard Edd audibly choke. “Kevin?” the door was ripped open. The tall black haired man stood in the doorway looking disheveled, his face wet from what Kevin could only assume was tears. “Wow Edd. You look like shit.” Kevin commented leaning back a bit to look over the ravenette. Edd reached out and gripped Kevin’s shirt with a surprising strength and pulled him into the apartment. Edd looked around the hall outside to make sure no one was there before closing the door and turning to face Kevin.

　　Kevin didn’t notice any of this. He was too focused on the apartment, and it’s complete disarray. “Edd... Is everything okay?” Kevin asked bending at his knees to pick up a broken lamp on the ground. He played with the shade on it and turned to look at Edd. 

　　The doctor looked around the room. It was a mess. “Looks like someone ransacked your place.” Kevin noted. Edd nodded at the statement. “That was me.” Edd confirmed and crossed the room and sat down on the bed. 

　　Kevin rubbed the palms of his hands on his pants. He made an oh sound. “Why are you even here Kevin?” Edd questioned. “The last message you sent me said you were home. And I needed to talk to you.” Kevin explained sitting down on the bed next to Edd. “I think maybe you need to talk more than I do though.” Kevin pointed out. Edd shook his head. “There’s nothing I wish to speak of.” Edd defended crossing his arms over his chest.

　　“Bullshit. What did Eddy do?” Kevin knew it was Eddy, it was always Eddy with Edd. After a long silence Edd sighed deeply. “Eddy murdered Ed.” Edd’s voice was shaky, like he was on the verge of tears again. Kevin shook his head and knitted his brows. “Why?” Keven demanded. 

　　“Because he let Nazz get away last week. I can only imagine what he went through during that week. I know Eddy didn’t just get up one morning and decide to kill Ed. He had it planned from the beginning.” Edd balled his fists up in his lap so tight they began to waver. Kevin noticed his radiating anger. “I’m sorry Edd.” Kevin didn’t know what else to say. Edd choked on a sob and shut his eyes tightly. “He was my last friend Kevin...” Edd cried. “He was my.... Friend! And he made me clean up his dead, mutilated, body.” Edd was shaking now, rattling the bed the two men sat on. 

　　Edd was now weeping and cursing himself under his breath between harsh sobs. Kevin looked around the room frantically. He didn’t know what to do. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the crying man. Tears made Kevin uncomfortable, even more so when they were coming from Doctor Death. Kevin hugged Edd close to him, cradling his head against his chest. 

　　“I’m here for you. It’s okay. It’ll be fine.” Kevin soothed rubbing Edd’s back lightly. Edd stopped crying all at once. He also stopped breathing. He was so taken aback by Kevin’s actions everything just stopped. Kevin didn’t stop his hug though. He just kept whispering soothing words into Edd’s hair. Finally Edd let his held breath out. “Edd. I’m you’re friend, and I’m here for you. Please remember that.” Kevin had an overwhelming feeling fall over him. He didn’t want Edd to hurt anymore. He just wanted everything to go right for this poor genius. 

　　“Kevin... I.... Thank you.” Edd stammered out in the crook of Kevin’s arm. Kevin chuckled sending a comforting reverberation through his chest against Edd’s ear. “Anytime Double Dork.” Kevin let Edd go. Edd’s face was red from crying and Kevin could bet money his own face was also red. “I apologize for the state of my home. And my demeanor.” Edd wiped away stray tears with the back of his hand. “Nah. My place is much worse.” Kevin assured. 

　　Edd chuckled. “So you needed to speak to me?” Edd asked. Kevin laughed nervously. “Yeah. Well I did what you suggested. Got close with Nazz. Maybe a little too close. Shes been trying to seduce me lately.” 

　　“Shes a beautiful woman. I’d expect you’d be excited by that.” Edd commented with his weak gap toothed smile. Kevin shook his head. “I don’t trust her.” Kevin stated cocking his head a bit to look at Edd. “Trust and sex are two different things here in the Underground Kevin.” Edd responded cryptically. Kevin scoffed. “Not in my eyes man. ‘Sides... I really have no interest in fucking in my current situation.” Kevin rolled his eyes. Edd laughed. “Language please.” 

　　Kevin gave a disbelieving smile. “I’m pretty damned sure I’ve heard you cuss more than once Double Dweeb.” Edd shrugged. “Suppose I have cursed more in my later years. I once deplored foul language.” the two sat on the bed quietly. They both stared out the vast windows thinking of nothing in particular. The sun had since set in the distance before either one spoke again. “Kevin, it’s getting late. I think I can tidy up my kitchen enough to prepare some food. Would you like to stay for dinner?” Edd offered standing from his spot. Kevin had laid back on the bed and had dozed off here and there in the peaceful silence.

　　His green eyes were barely open as he looked up at Edd. “Beats sitting here in weird silence.” Kevin kicked his legs and leaned forward. Edd chuckled lightly. “I quite enjoyed it.” Edd prepared a small dinner of tomato basil pasta and mozzarella chunks. They ate together talking about anything but the Underground. Edd asked a lot of questions about Jessica and Kevin readily answered them. “You love your daughter very much. Its admirable.” Edd complimented folding his napkin neatly on his plate and taking a small sip of the whine from his glass. 

　　“Yeah. I do love her.” Kevin kept the mood as lighthearted as he could. Edd took the two finished plates and rinsed them in the sink. “Oh my is that really the time?” Edd asked looking at the digital clock on the stove. It read 12:45 in the morning. Kevin laughed and stood from his seat. 

“I guess I best be on my way.” Kevin gathered his phone from the island bar and pocketed it. “Uhm. K-Kevin. You are more than welcome to stay here. I can turn the couch up right. It pulls out and is quite comfortable.” Edd sounded nervous. He didn’t dare look at Kevin as he spoke. 

　　“This is a pretty bad part of town. I mean, I know I have nothing to be worried about.” Kevin boasted. Edd turned around his face red as the ruby tiled counter tops in his kitchen. “No need to be a show off Kevin.” Edd scolded with a smile. “Perhaps you will do just fine on your walk home, but I would feel much more comfortable with you staying. Eddy might have a sentry standing guard, and the cover of night would do you no favors in this part of town.” Edd spat out quickly. 

　　“I don’t know Edd. The bed was pretty comfy, sure you don’t want to share it?” Kevin teased raising his eyebrows. Edd opened and closed his mouth repeatedly trying to say something. “I’m just joking Edd. Couch sounds good.” Kevin assured with a laugh. After a strenuous few moments of straightening up the living area Edd gave Kevin a blanket and a pillow.

Kevin was quick to sleep, making tiny little snores in the darkness of the studio. Edd eventually fell into a restful sleep listening to Kevin’s breathing. He was in a blissful state of peace that night.

 

~Whoever spares the bad injures the good~


	11. ~Atrox Melicor Dulcissima Veritas Mendicaiis~

　　Edd was not partial to the long walk to Kevin’s, but the red head had insisted they talk at his place. Kevin walked a few paces ahead of him, a caution in his stride. He pulled out his phone and dialed. The ravenette picked up pace a small bit so he could hear the conversation. 

　　“You at the apartment?” Kevin questioned thickly. Edd pondered on the tone for a moment before he spoke again. “I need you to leave. I have a guest coming over.” this time Kevin sounded demanding and very dominant. Edd knew he was talking to Nazz and he found himself over analyzing the conversation. There was the small feminine voice on the other end, the words unreadable. “It’s my apartment and who I bring over is none of your business.” Kevin ended and clicked his phone off shoving it back in his pocket. He looked over his shoulder to see Edd standing much closer than he had remembered. 

　　“Dude! Edd, are you eavesdropping?” Kevin asked with a chuckle. Edd’s face burned. “Certainly not! I was merely reading the situation.” Edd lied coolly. Kevin nodded his head dramatically. “Uh huh, yeah. Right.” Kevin remarked and turned down a rather messy street Edd remembered from the trip a week prior. The sidewalks were littered with trash and very sketchy looking individuals. Edd held a very tight, warning face as he strode next to the dangerous red head. 

　　“Afraid Edd?” Kevin jested and elbowed at the ravenette. “Heavens no. I am just disappointed to see all that my genius has done.” Edd replied mysteriously. Kevin sighed and turned down yet another street with Edd in tow. A small framed woman sidled up next to the two men a draped an arm over Kevin. 

　　“Hey Red baby. You lookin’ for some company for you and your dangerous friend here?” the woman slurred through an intoxicated haze. Kevin unlocked her evading arm from around him. “Joyce I will always say no. Always have. Now go bother Jonny or something.” Kevin bluntly replied. The Joyce woman remained next to him defiantly. She turned her brown eyes to Edd. “What about you tall, dark and handsome?” she went to place her arm around Edd. He stopped suddenly and stepped backwards letting the woman stumble.

　　She barely stopped herself from hitting the concrete and looked up at Edd with a drunken anger. “What’as that fer?” she asked as though he had struck her. “I do not like to be touched thank you.” Edd replied looking over the woman. She was young, too young perhaps to be as drunk and undressed as she was. “Why? S’not like I got diseases.” she argued crossing her arms over her chest. “On the contrary. You are suffering from severe alcoholism. That in itself is a disease. And I also suspect an unseen sickness such as Gonorrhea or herpesvirales. I would appreciate that you do not touch me or my companion any further thank you.” Edd diagnosed as politely as he was able but still sounded cold. 

　　She looked mortified by the doctor’s words. “You think you’re hot shit?!” she swung a wobbly arm to punch Edd. He simply stepped to the side and let the woman hit the ground with a hard thump. She made a disgruntled noise and rolled over to look up at the two staring men. “Get back here!” she demanded from the ground flailing her arms up towards the men. Kevin gently grabbed Edd’s shirt and lead him away from Joyce. Edd couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor woman. She was only a victim to the Operation.

　　Kevin lead the final few yards to the large office building where he resided. Edd was too busy mulling over the incident to notice the walk up the stairs. However when the door to the hitman’s home was flung open a new problem took hold. Edd, wide eyed, took in the filthy sight of the modest sized room, seeming three times smaller simply from the clutter. Edd couldn’t stop the words from falling shrilly from his mouth.

　　“KEVIN! How can you live like this?! This is unacceptable!” Edd berated harshly taking a step back toward the door. His chest heaved up and down from his hard breathing. “It’s so... Messy.” Edd finished astonished. Instead of being offended Kevin simply laughed. “Yeah. I’m kind of a busy man ya know. No time for cleanin’,” Kevin admitted with a shrug, standing firmly in front of the door, blocking off any thought of escape. 

　　“Excuses mister.” Edd took a wary step forward into the room. He looked all around. The desk was the cleanest part of the room. The gray couch to his left was torn and dirty with what Edd only hoped was dust. Likely it was food particles though, considering the lack of dining table. There was a blaring lack of furniture, in its place, trash bags and piles of pizza boxes and dirty clothes. Edd looked over his shoulder at the red head. 

　　He himself was well kept and clean, though Edd was very unsure of the embrace he had shared with him the night before. He brought his clenched fist up to his chest as though trying to make himself smaller. “Sit anywhere Double D.” Kevin offered kindly taking to the couch and dropping heavily on it in a crude and cockeyed manner. Edd took very rigid steps to the desk and leaned against it stiffly. Kevin was unable to hold back a laugh.

　　“Guess I should apologize for my home huh?” Kevin placed an embarrassed hand on the nape of his neck. Edd shook his head slowly. “It is quite... Alright Kevin. I am just not familiar with such unsanitary situations.” Edd said still wide eyed. “I feel cleaning gives me an ounce of control, and when I find myself in such disarray I feel unwell.” Edd confided quietly locking eyes with Kevin. Finding a shred of comfort.

　　Kevin sat up straight. “I’m sorry.” Kevin said despite Edd’s words. There was a tense moment between the two when Kevin’s phone rang. The hitman pulled his phone out readily. He looked at it before answering. “Red here.” he stood up off the couch and walked to the front of the room. Edd watched as the man wordlessly nodded along with the unheard conversation. After a few moments of silence and Edd wondering why Kevin was simply nodding to a phone call, Kevin spoke. “The targets bee eliminated. I’ll be there in an hour. The money better all be there or I’m coming for your ass next Petrov!” Kevin venomously spat at the phone and hung up. 

　　He turned to look at Edd. “Do you think you can stay here for a bit. I gotta go get paid. You want me to pick anything to eat up on my way back?” Kevin said casually as if he hadn’t just threatened a man’s life over the phone. Edd didn’t know how to respond. Somewhere in his mind he had forgotten this man was in fact a contract killer. He murdered people for money and apparently had done so recently. Edd didn’t understand why he felt so unhappy with him. 

　　Edd shook his head silently. Kevin raised an eyebrow. He looked down at his phone then back up to Edd. “The guy was Russian mafia, killed about a dozen people, women and children included. He was operating around the neighborhood my daughter lives in, and I was not letting that slide. Does that make you feel any better, Doctor Death?” Kevin obviously understood Edd’s silence, and it made Edd uneasy at how readable he was around the man. Edd nodded. “I understand that you have a questionable job. I for some reason, figured you had stopped working during all of this.” Edd then understood his anger. It wasn’t anger, it was worry.

　　Kevin scoffed. “Course I didn’t stop. I still gotta make money Edd.” Kevin laughed and turned to leave the apartment. Edd watched as the door closed behind Kevin. He looked around the room trying to calm his mind. Why was Kevin being so brash about everything? Did he not understand the wrath Eddy could bring down on the two of them if he found out about their arrangement? Desperate to ease his mind he stopped the thoughts only focusing on what he saw. 

　　“Messy, messy, messy.” he droned as his eyes fell over the clutter. A realization fell over him. Then a wide smile spread across his face. “Kevin Barr, you will have a sanitary living environment if it is the last thing I do.” Edd promised and pushed off the desk.  
　　  
~

　　Edd had to make a few trips from the apartment to gather cleaning supplies from Jonny’s store just down the way. He was appalled by the lack of such things in Kevin’s home. Edd was at least pleasantly surprised to find the bathroom was at least marginally tidy. Clothes were strewn about yes, but the fixtures were clean. He felt as though he were imposing on Kevin’s privacy, but couldn’t find it in him to care. As he scrubbed at the microwave in the kitchen he even found himself humming a nice tune. 

　　After about an hour had passed Edd felt the pit of his stomach churn in worry. He kept finding himself looking at the clock on the wall or at his phone. An hour and thirty minutes had passed and he was in Kevin’s bedroom finishing up when he heard the front door open. A small gasp came from the living area. “Kevin? Did you clean the apartment?” Edd’s eyes bulged and he hugged himself up against the door to the bedroom, unaware it was left open a tad. The hard click of the latch giving away his position. 

　　Curses flew through his mind as Nazz knocked on the door. “Kevin? Is everything alright?” she asked turning the knob. Edd held onto it tightly preventing the woman from turning it. For a panicked moment he debated on trying to imitate a ghost to frighten the woman. He rolled his eyes at his own momentary stupidity and mentally berated himself.

　　Nazz knocked on the door harder. “Kevin open up!” she demanded. Edd was unimpressed with the gall of this woman. Barging into a person’s home and monopolizing it for your own gain. Deplorable.

　　 There was silence on the other side of the door and he heard the front door open and close. Edd stood there still for a moment, ear up against the door listening. It was eerily quiet on the opposite side. Cautiously he opened the door and stepped out.

　　“Ah HAH! Kevin you’re so...” Nazz stopped mid sentence and stared at the tall black haired man. Edd snapped his head to see Nazz standing tall by the front door. He glanced at the bedroom door behind him and that was all the time Nazz needed to pull her gun out of her holster and aim it directly at Edd. He froze. “What did you do to Kevin?” Nazz demanded cocking the fire arm. Edd calculated the risk of diving into the bedroom and seizing one of the many guns Kevin had. He was about two feet from the door and Nazz was approximately fifteen feet away. Perhaps if he moved quick enough and caught her off guard he could dive into the room before she pulled the trigger.

　　“ANSWER ME!” she yelled pulling Edd back into the now. “Hes in the garage.” Edd answered flatly. She pulled back a bit at the sound of his voice. Was she expecting something different? “What is he doing down there?” Nazz asked taking a few steps forward only making Edd’s chances of survival slimmer. “Dancing.” Edd stated. The effect was enough to make her lower her gun a tad and raise an eyebrow. Edd took the shock to his advantage and jumped into the room slamming the door behind him. 

　　As he figured she pulled the trigger and a bullet tore through the wood of the door like it was paper, narrowly missing Edd. He stumbled to the gun case opening it and pulled out the only fire arm he was familiar with among the bunch. A 9 millimeter desert eagle, akin to the one he owned back at his own home. He checked the clip and cocked the barrel in time for Nazz to throw the door open only to meet the cold black metal of the gun in Edd’s hand.

　　She stared down the barrel and they stood in a stand off. “I’m not here to hurt you.” Edd warned holding the firearm steady. Nazz had a flash of fear cross her face. Edd was use to this reaction, almost everybody had that same fear when looking at him. “Bullshit!” Nazz yelled desperately. She fired the gun again and Edd did the same. Her bullet grazed his ribs tearing a particularly painful shred in his skin. The bullet continued it’s path until it exited out the window with a loud shattering sound.

　　His bullet however tore through Nazz’s upper arm forcing her to drop the gun and fall to her knees holding the bloody wound. The only though Edd had looking at her was how much she was bleeding all over the freshly cleaned floors. He had a painful sadness settle over him after that. Was that really all he thought when he was in the process of taking a human life? How messy they were when they bled?

　　Edd threw the handgun over to the bed, it landing softly on the comforter. He approached the woman and looked down at her with a seething malice. “Don’t kill me.” Nazz begged looking over to her gun, her fingers twitching. Edd kicked it away from her and she made a reach for it only to retract in pain. “I am not going to kill you.” Edd simply informed.

　　Nazz leaned backwards falling to her back. She kicked her legs from underneath her and swept Edd’s legs from under him. He fell to the ground in shock landing hard on his backside. Nazz quickly got up and placed a rather heavy heel on Edd’s chest forcing him to lay flat. Edd detested fighting woman, especially when his side was tore open and he was losing blood. He gripped her ankle and with a secret strength he pulled her down to his level. He leaned forward and straddled the woman now laying on her back. He sat on her legs and held her hands above her head.

　　“Please stop fighting me. I’m on your side.” Edd pleaded tiredly. Nazz’s disdain didn’t falter. “I don’t give a shit what you say!” she struggled against Edd’s grip. Thankfully he was stronger than the woman. “A monster like you shouldn’t be aloud to live.” Nazz’s words cut surprisingly deep. For a moment Edd thought. Edd let go of her and stood up. She scrambled to grab her gun from the floor. She regained her footing and with her good arm she aimed the gun at the man. “You are absolutely right Nazz. I do not deserve to live. I deserve a fate worse than the poor victims I’ve murdered. Please do me the favor of ending it all.”

　　“Pull that trigger Nazz and you’re dead.”  
　　  
~

　　Kevin had walked in to hear Nazz yelling at someone. Kevin abandoned the food on the ground and ran for the bedroom where the altercation held place. What he saw was Nazz pointing a gun at Edd and Edd ready to be killed. Again. Not on his watch. He pulled out his own gun that was safely strapped to his chest and pointed it at Nazz. “Pull that trigger Nazz and you’re dead.” he threatened the blonde. She gave him a confused glance and trained her eyes back on Edd. Edd apologized for something but Kevin was to focused on the bloody trail along Edd’s ribs. It didn’t look deep, but he was bleeding. A lot. 

　　Nazz was also injured, shot in the shoulder. Shit. “Nazz, put the fucking gun down NOW!” Kevin reiterated. Nazz was unsure but did as she was told. “Kevin. What’s going on here?” she asked warily. Kevin sighed and approached Edd. He looked at the wound on his side. “Theres a first aid kit in the bathroom.” Kevin started. “Yes, I know. I will go close up this nasty wound.” Edd agreed and walked out of the room. Kevin could tell it was all Nazz had not to shoot the poor ravenette as he left. 

　　She threw an arm up. “What the hell!?” Nazz asked again. Kevin squeezed the spot between his eyebrows. “I told you to leave the apartment.” he droned. “I did! I figured you meant a woman when you said guest. NOT DOCTOR FUCKING DEATH!” Nazz screamed pointing at the door. Kevin rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. What does he say? What does he do? 

　　“Hes helping me plan to kill Eddy.” Kevin admitted. He was already caught, he might as well let her know. “What?” Nazz asked softly, anger still in her voice. “Yeah. Hes tired of being his little bitch boy, so me and him... Decided to team up.” Kevin shrugged looking back down at the blonde. Doctor Death and the Red Devil. Deadly combination. “Are you sure hes not just going to kill you?” Nazz was still understandably skeptical. “He saved my life that night in the club. And hes been helping me ever since. Not to mention how much he hates Eddy in general.” Kevin explained.

　　Nazz shook her head. “No. He was the target. He still is.” she took a step forward as though she were about to finish what she started. “No he isn’t.” Kevin put a halting hand on Nazz’s chest. “Why do you care so much? Hes done so many terrible things. Hes a murderer.” Nazz questioned exasperated. “So have I. But you trust me.” Kevin offered. “No. Edd has to die. Hes taken too much from me to live.” Nazz said and caught herself. She looked up at Kevin with wide eyes.

　　Kevin narrowed his own and leaned in about to say something. “What do you mean I’ve taken too much from you?” Edd was now back in the room, his wound freshly and expertly bandaged. He eyed the open gun shot wound on Nazz’s shoulder. “Let me stitch you up.” Edd offered taking a step closer. “No!” Nazz screamed on the verge of tears. Edd withdrew his hand in shock. “Don’t touch me. Don’t look at me like I’m a hurt puppy that needs nursing. You’re supposed to be Doctor Death! Not this strange renegade vigilante attempting to remedy his sins. You’re supposed to be a heartless killer, ready to kill at the drop of a pen!” Nazz seemed conflicted. 

　　Edd looked shocked, then offended, then finally sad. “I’m sorry all is not black and white as you thought it would be. I have never been ready to kill at the drop of a pen. I am also sorry to inform you that I do in fact have a heart.” Edd conceded standing tall though the look on his features was anything but confident. Nazz looked as though she were about to unravel. “You took my partner away from me! You changed him.” Nazz cried. She fell to the floor. 

　　“At first I thought it was Eddy, then I come to find out you are the mind behind the Operation. You are the one that sent the Recruiters to take him. They were your men. And you were the man that personally broke him. He was a loyal police officer, a fantastic friend, a husband and father! And you turned him into the Baron! You... Not Eddy. You took Rolf and twisted him into that abomination I saw at the club that night. He was my closest friend.” Nazz seethed from her spot on the floor.

　　Kevin looked to Edd. His eyes were wide and shaking. Small beads of sweat forming just under his long bangs. “I... Didn’t know. You were his partner?” Edd asked fumbling for words. Kevin felt out of place standing between the two. He wanted to let the two have it out, but at the same time he felt if he moved Nazz would kill Edd in an instant. “Yes. I was. I wanted to come down here to save him. You certainly did a good job on him though. The moment he saw me, he had no remorse in telling Eddy who I was. He smiled as I was drug off by my hair to be killed. What did you even do to him?” Nazz stood up and crossed the room in an instant. Kevin went to stop her but Edd put a hand up. She gripped at his shirt and pulled him down to her level.

　　Edd shook his head. “You do not want or need to know what I did to him.” Edd answered with tears in his eyes. “Tell me.” Nazz demanded. Edd looked up to Kevin and then back to Nazz, her dark blue eyes passionate. “I... Tortured him. As I always do. The process of recruiting is tireless and long. He suffered for many weeks before he was finally broken.” Edd danced around his words. Nazz shook him once. “Why?!” she yelled into his face. “Because.... Eddy.... I had no choice. Eddy has a power over me, that I am currently trying to break. I am tired of this eternal life of servitude to a man whose only personal goal resides in money, drugs, and women. I implore you. Please allow me to live long enough to see his demise. Then after... You can personally put me out of my misery.” Edd bargained and promised.

　　Nazz stared at him deeply for a moment. Finally, much to Kevin’s relief, she let him go. “Once Eddy is dead, you die.” she admonished and stormed out of the room. Kevin took a quick step over to Edd. “Why did you agree to that?” Kevin demanded in a whisper. Edd looked through sad blue eyes. “Kevin... That is the only way all this will end. Do you really, honestly, and truly believe there is a life for me outside of the Underground?” Kevin nodded his head sternly. “Yes I do. You can’t just give up.” Kevin pleaded. “I gave up about seven years ago Kevin.” Edd stated gravely. Kevin didn’t want to accept that. But he had to, for the time being.  
　　  
　　   
　　 ~The bitter truth is better than the sweetest lies~


	12. ~Diabolus per oculos~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Did it on the fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is drug use in this chapter

Eddy had a lethargic feeling about him. He lazily stared up at the ceiling, his eyes catching the occasional flaw in the patterns. He was laying on his bed when suddenly a realization hit him. He was losing everyone around him. Ed had fucked up and needed to be taken care of. Admittedly Eddy was high at the time and probably could have avoided killing the idiot, but he had an itch he just couldn’t scratch. Double D was slipping away. In fact, he was acting stranger than usual.

Eddy squinted his eyes at a particular spot on the ceiling swearing he could see the profile of a woman’s face. Back to his thoughts. 

Edd was acting out. Even getting the nerve up to threaten the King himself. The audacity as Edd would say. Eddy slid his legs over the side of the bed, his feet barely touching the shag carpet of the floor. A pitiful anger bubbled deep inside his stomach. His height had always been a touchy subject ever since he was a kid. It was one of those things Eddy got really pissed about. Then again it didn’t take much to piss Eddy off. It was one of his more favored ruling techniques. Scare them and they will bow. Give them a reason to be scared, then they will flock for you.

Eddy grinned menacingly at his own thoughts. His bitter resentments were put on hold for a moment when a rap at the door jarred him. He turned a cold, dark eye to the door and called for the visitor to enter. 

A frightened and rather sickly looking bald man stepped cautiously into the room, eyes never looking up from the ground. Eddy knew who the man was instantly. “Petrov baby! How did the hit go?” Eddy asked jumping off the bed fixing a very untidy tie hanging loosely off his neck. “It went off without a hitch. Michael is dead, you won’t hear from him or any of his people again.” Petrov replied professionally standing straighter. 

Eddy looked pleased with this information and Petrov let a bit of the tension in his shoulders release. Eddy strolled up to the man and clapped him on the back. “Good! GOOD! How much do I owe the twins?” Eddy enthused pulling out an overly large wallet, stuffed to bursting with hundred dollar bills. Petrov smiled shakily. “Well. I couldn’t get ahold of the twins, so I hired the next best person. He even went cheaper than the twins.” Petrov seemed proud of his answer. 

Eddy stood quietly for a moment, hand still on the bald man’s back. His eyes scanned the carpet at their feet. Next best person? No it couldn’t be. “Who pray tell?” Eddy turned his brown eyes slowly to look into Petrov’s gray eyes. “R-Red Devil…” Petrov stuttered. Eddy nodded slowly. “Kevin?” He asked. “Tall… Red hair. Chin that could rival a shovel? Hand guns? Ridiculous little knot in his hair?” Eddy listed off slowly and calmly. 

Petrov agreed and took a step away. “Impossible! I watched my man Edd kill him.” Eddy smiled clapping his hands together loudly. Petrov took another wary step back. “It was him. I’ve done dealings with him before. I-I can prove it.” Petrov fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Call him. Put it on speaker phone. Don’t mention me, just say hey or whatever. Ask him how he spells his name. Something.” Eddy ordered, his words rushed with building adrenaline.

Petrov did as he was asked quickly. He dialed the phone and put it on speaker nearly dropping the little piece of tech. It rang a few times before the call was answered. 

“What do you want Petrov?” The familiar voice rang from the opposite end. Eddy had to fight the urge to say something when he heard the voice. Petrov was quiet for a moment looking up to Eddy for some kind of signal. Eddy raised his eyebrows in question. “I… I need to know how to spell your name.” the bald man said quickly. There was a long pause. “Dude. My name is Kevin Barr. How hard is it to spell?” And just like that Kevin hung up on the man. 

Petrov put the phone back in his pocket and looked at the pondering Eddy standing next to him. Like a light switch Eddy turned into someone else. He screamed at the near empty room stomping up to his night stand flipping it over on itself. After a five-minute-long tantrum of Eddy up turning his furniture, and screaming unintelligible words he turned his attention to the bald man again. 

“Petrov… buddy, com’ere.” Eddy beckoned, panting. The man reluctantly did as he was asked. When Petrov approached Eddy, he grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him down to his shorter level. “Petrov…. Buuuuddddyyyy.” Eddy seethed into the now crying man’s face. Eddy pushed Petrov away and pulled him back hard, head butting him, effectively knocking him out. 

He let the man slump to the ground and debated finishing the job. It took him a long while before he decided he had better things to do. More important things to do. He pulled out his own phone and pulled up Edd. He dialed the number and put the phone up to his head. It rung exactly three times and Edd answered in his usual demeanor. “Eddward. How may I assist you?” 

“How about you join me for dinner tomorrow Edd.” Eddy tried hard to hold a steady tone in his voice, though the manic smile on his face, and the small line of blood appearing from his hairline spoke for his current state of mind. He waited for the reply with less than bated breath. “Eddy. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. I don’t know about dinner tomorrow.” Edd answered. There wasn’t any hint in his voice of fear or uncertainty and for some odd reason that just made Eddy angry.

“Edd. I could really use the company please.” Edd loved it when Eddy would use ‘polite’ words like that. There was a small pause. A sigh. “I suppose Eddy. What time do you plan on expecting me?” Edd relented but Eddy could hear the faintest of a smile in his voice. “Eight. No later. But I know I don’t have anything to worry about with you…. Now do I Eddward?” Eddy hung up the phone before Edd could respond. 

He quickly dialed his next contact. “Yes King-Ed?” Rolf answered jubilantly. “I need you to get ahold of the twins Rolf. I got a few people I need dead. And dead right.” Eddy ordered and hung up on him. He threw his phone across the room. He stood in the center of his   
room looking around at the chaos he created. 

Walking, breathing chaos. Was that who Eddy was? At his feet a passed out drug runner. His room looked like a tornado had been through it. In the back of his mind he felt that little painful pin prick. You need to stop this. You went too far. You can’t kill your best friend. 

The voice in the back of his mind got louder and louder until it was a full on yell. Voices screaming at him to stop. Telling him he’s wrong. He gripped at his temples hard. “SHUT UP!” he screamed. “I AM RIGHT! THEY’RE THE ONES THAT ARE WRONG!” he argued with himself. He punched the side of his head painfully. It did nothing to help him. He stumbled over to his over turned night stand. He turned it over quickly and dug through the drawers. Nothing.

“ED!” he yelled. You killed him. Fucking idiot. See how stupid that was? “NO!” Eddy nearly crawled to the door. “HELP!” he yanked the door open vigorously and fell into the hallway. “I… NEED…. DRUGS!” Eddy stood shakily on his feet and trudged down the hallway. It seemed like a mile long walk to the theater where he knew he had his stash. Each step brought more thoughts and more pain. A thud echoing in his skull, bouncing between his ears, eating at his sanity.

“Stop.” Eddy breathed raggedly. He pushed through the large double doors to the theater. His head pounded with the constant music he had playing. He cursed under his breath his sight blurring. He trudged to the couches and sat hard next to his large table lined with various drugs. He took the closest syringe and plunged it into his arm without even thinking. Luckily for him there was no air in the liquid. The thick clear substance flowed into his blood and cleared his mind. For added measure he tossed back a few mixed match pills from the table, washing them down with god-knows-how-old beer. None of it tasted good but he felt fantastic.

His mind hummed quietly, the voices murdered by the drugs. He hated the feeling of becoming the true him. He thought he was crazy, but after several trips and examinations from Edd, he came back with nothing. He was simply hearing a conscience as Edd had told him. He never bought it. He simply thought they were the voices of the people he’s killed. He could live with them though, as long as he could keep killing them over and over again with the drugs. He smiled to himself and took another long drink of the disgusting beer.

~through the eyes of the devil~


	13. ~Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been away so freaking long, I am so sorry everyone. It's been a bit hectic this last few months, I swear I didn't abandon this story.

　　Edd hung up the phone and placed it gingerly on the table in front of him. His eyes lingered on the small piece of tech, and a silence hung in the room, causing Nazz and Kevin to stir uncomfortably. “What did he want?” Kevin asked as though he didn’t already know. Edd knew better. Edd turned his blue eyes up at the red head seated next to him on the dingy gray couch. “He wants to have dinner tomorrow night.” Edd informed stoically.   
　　  
　　The red head leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms across the back. “And you agreed to it?” Kevin gaped. Edd nodded to the statement unsure what to even say himself.  
　　  
　　“Is it out of place for him to ask you this kind of thing?” Nazz injected from her place kneeling on the floor on the opposite side if the table. She had regained some of her civility and was able to talk to Edd now. Usually short sentences and squinted un-trusting eyes, but it was a step Edd thought.  
　　  
　　“No. We usually have dinner together quite regularly. He likes to talk over food, says it gives a comfortable atmosphere. I didn’t like the tone in his voice though. I think hes planning something. For me in particular.” Edd explained leaning back against the couch as well. Kevin flinched at the weight of the man against his outstretched arm but didn’t retract it. Nazz shot a glance between the two men sitting on the couch, too close together in her opinion.  
　　  
　　“So you two hang out for a few weeks and now you’re buddy buddy?” Nazz spat sitting up on her knees. Both Kevin and Edd gave her incredulous looks. “Me and Eddy have known each other for many years Ms. Graves. And I can hardly call the two of us ‘Buddy buddy,” Edd replied using air quotes. Nazz shook her head. “No! The two of you!” she spoke loudly waving an arm at the two men.   
　　  
　　Kevin and Edd shared a look then looked back at Nazz. “Look sweet-heart, he saved my life. Far as I can tell, hes on my side. You on the other hand, threatened me my freedom and daughter just to have a place to crash. So yeah, hes earned more of my respect in the few weeks we’ve known each other than you have,” Kevin said giving a quick nod with fiery green eyes.  
　　  
　　Nazz huffed and crossed her arms. “You were impeding my investigation. Now you’re halting it by working with the target. Hes a murderer Kevin,” she argued but sat back down on the floor. Kevin shrugged at the last statement knowing full well his hands were no less bloody. She sighed deeply and looked at Edd. “So whats the plan?”   
　　  
　　Edd shook his head. “There is no plan. I am not willing to risk either of your lives in fear of Eddy,” He shook his head. Kevin looked at him quickly. “Like hell! I’m coming to that mansion with you. Its the perfect time to kill him. We can’t just sit by and let a good opportunity go to waste,” Kevin shot back quickly. Edd looked down at his knees. He sat there still and rolled the ideas around in his head for a moment. “IF, this is merely a social call Kevin. What if it is a set up? He could have hired some mercenary to take me out,” Edd was certain that was the case, but chose to keep the sentiment to himself. It was only a matter of time before Eddy burned all the loose ends after all.  
　　  
　　“We can’t take the chance NOT to Edd.” Kevin pleaded turning to face the man more head on, removing his arm from the back of the couch. Edd glanced up and caught sight of Kevin’s emerald eyes. He stared for what seemed like hours before nodding in agreement. “Fine. But Ms. Graves must stay here.” Edd gave the blonde woman a wary look. “If we do die tomorrow Nazz. In my apartment, I have records of every single dealing Eddy has made in the last few years, the transactions are all dated with the necessary paperwork I assure. I also have private journals that also have incriminating stories against him. I would like to know, that if I die, at least some good comes of it.” Edd told looking directly at Nazz. The eye contact made her stir but she still had a picture of anger in her features.  
　　  
　　“If you have all this ‘incriminating evidence’ against him, why haven’t you turned it in? Why wait all these years?” Nazz seemed skeptical. Edd scoffed. “I didn’t want to turn it in. You must try and understand Ms. Graves, I haven’t made my own decisions in a very long time. Now with the help of Kevin, I am regaining a lot of who I was. I am gaining my humanity back. And before you say anything, I do already understand that it does not atone for my past crimes. Nothing I do will ever accomplish that.” Edd stood up from the couch. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go prepare for my evening tomorrow. I will be by at seven to pick you up Kevin. Good day to you two. Please, don’t kill each other in my absence.”   
　　  
~

　　Edd pulled into his usual parking spot in Eddy’s giant garage. He looked around the room, knowing for a fact there were no cameras located in the garage itself. He hit the button for the trunk to pop open and got out of the car meeting Kevin around the back. Kevin closed the trunk tightly and gave a wide eyed look around the garage. The garage was large enough to accommodate six different vehicles, excluding Edd’s specific spot.  
　　  
　　“Are all these his?” Kevin asked in marvel. “Hey you think when we kill him, I could accidentally come across his keys and... Ya know. Take one?” Kevin was smiling ear to ear. It was clear he was confident in this plan, if you could even call it that. Edd, however, was not. His eyes fell on an unfamiliar car. Sleek black with blacked out windows. Edd reached forward and placed a halting hand on Kevin’s chest. Kevin looked in the direction of Edd’s gaze and saw the car. “It’s not marked. No license plate, no vin number in the window. An unregistered vehicle,” Kevin noted. Edd nodded slowly.  
　　  
　　“It’s not Eddy’s,” Edd informed slowly. The two men slowly scanned the room. “Do you have your weapons?” Edd asked quietly. Kevin silently nodded. Edd turned around and reopened his driver door. He gripped the panel on the inside of the door and gave it a good pull, pulling off the plastic cover to reveal a plethora of knives and leather straps. Kevin’s eyes widened. “What the hell man? You been holding out?” Kevin approached and surveyed the selection. He was disappointed to find only knives in the hidden pocket.  
　　  
　　“I disdain having to be as armed as I am,” Edd announced as he took the straps and tied them around his thighs, hooking the knives on the leather. Edd sighed deeply and looked up to Kevin. “Be prepared for a fight in there Kevin...” Edd stood tall and gave a weak smile. “I sure as hell am not,” Edd tried to joke with a misplaced half smile. Edd lingered a moment wanting to say something to Kevin, but he had no idea what it was he wanted to say exactly.   
　　  
　　In the distance, a slow music began to play. A light piano played in minor keys. Edd looked to the door that lead to the rest of the house. “Beethoven’s symphony number nine... Ode to joy,” Edd cited as he approached the door. Adrenaline began to rush through his system. This is not good, he thought to himself as he gripped the door handle.  
　　  
　　He pulled the door open a saw darkness. At the end of the hallway there was a faint light coming from the dining room. He glanced over his shoulder at Kevin. “It’s as I suspected,” he mumbled and pressed through the door. Kevin hung back for a moment, watching the stoic raven haired man disappear into the darkness.

 

　　Kevin followed the man into the darkness, feeling a fear settle over him like a cold blanket of ice. He wasn’t one to fear his enemy, usually counting himself as the most dangerous man in the Underground, but when it came to the King, his blood ran cold.  
　　  
　　Edd walked tall down the hallway with a terrifying confidence. His back straight, his eyes forward, analyzing the situation. Kevin couldn’t understand what exactly it was he was analyzing. It was pitch black in that hallway. Nothing to be seen save for a faint light at the end of the hallway, likely where the bone chilling music came wafting.  
　　  
　　Kevin took a wary step closer to Edd finding solace in his presence. Step after agonizing step they finally made it to the room. It was barely lit by a monitor that was placed on what looked to Kevin to be a dining table. Kevin arched an eye brow and looked for a light switch. “He’s not here...” Edd faintly mumbled ahead of the hitman. Kevin turned on his heel about to retort when the lights turned on in the large room. Kevin froze mid turn looking around as quick as his trained eyes could. He caught sight of several cameras that were just recently put up at the top of the ceiling, all pointing at the two men.  
　　  
　　“No D... I’m not there. Sorry I couldn’t make it to our dinner. Would have loved to eat with you one more time, but I guess that old saying rings true. Nothing lasts forever. Right buddy?” Eddy’s voice echoed through the room mechanically. Edd’s eyes were trained on the screen where Eddy sat behind a two way camera. Kevin reached froward and gripped Edd’s sleeve.  
　　  
　　Eddy’s dead eyes looked between the two men and he snickered menacingly. “You know, I thought something was wrong when you didn’t bring me any proof of shovel chin’s profits. You were sloppy Edd, are you getting rusty on me?” Eddy seethed through the screen, his eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep and excessive alcohol use.  
　　  
　　Edd shook his head and looked at the ground. “I’m simply tired Eddy,” Edd answered truthfully. Kevin grit his teeth together and un-holstered one of his guns and trained it on the monitor shooting the image of Eddy right between the eyes. He pointed at the screen and looked up at the cameras.   
　　  
　　“When I get my hands on you Eddy. Thats what I’m gonna do!” Kevin hollered into the air. A cackle came from the speakers in the room.  
　　  
　　“I’m going to rule the Underground on my own. I do admit loosing you will be a shitty thing, but D... You don’t cross the king,” Eddy reminded. “Now unfortunately... You have to die. I’m sure you both know who the Secret Assassin Society is?” the duo’s eyes both went wide with fear. “Thought so,” circus music began to play in place of the piano. “It is my utmost pleasure to introduce the deadly duo! Little Jim and Baby Doll! Otherwise known as Jimmy and Sarah.” With that the speakers clicked off leaving Edd and Kevin in complete silence. Both Kevin and Edd bristled with fear and anticipation. Kevin clenched his hold on his pistol a little tighter, his blood pumping so hard it echoed in his ears.  
　　  
　　The door behind them slammed shut with a shaking force. Kevin jumped and spun around. He dug into his pockets and pulled out his phone. Edd turned to look at the red head. “What are you doing?” he snapped pulling the knives from his thighs. Kevin quickly tapped away at his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket pulling out his twin pistol. His eyes were frantic and scared. He had heard of the deadly duo before, knowing full well their combined abilities far surpassed theirs. “If we make it out of this... I’ll let you know,” he said quickly darting his eyes about the room.  
　　  
　　There was a slow creaking noise in the back of the room where Edd knew the door leading to the theater was. Two people dressed in old styled circus clothes strode in casually. One a woman with long wavy red hair. A woman Edd instantly recognized as Sarah Hill, Ed’s estranged sister. The other a platinum blond man with a feminine like figure, her best friend and partner Jimmy. Edd had only met the duo once when a particularly difficult drug lord across seas was giving Eddy trouble.  
　　  
　　The duo wasted no time in pulling out their weapons. Jimmy had two long katanas and Sarah had an assault rifle. Edd looked down at his throwing knives and then at Kevin’s hand guns and sighed internally. They had no chance.  
　　  
　　Kevin wrenched on Edd’s sleeve pulling him to the ground just before Sarah began her barrage of bullets. He pulled him to a serving table off to the side tipping it over to use as cover. “This table isn’t thick enough to stop bullets Kevin!” Edd shrieked over the gun fire. Kevin rolled his eyes looking around the room for any better idea. Before anything manifested one of the katanas came slicing through the table between the two. Edd rolled out of the way as did Kevin.  
　　  
　　Edd stood up to be face to face with Jimmy. Jimmy thrust one of the swords at Edd who dodged the blade just barely. It had been a long time since Edd had to physically fight an assailant. Edd took one throwing knife between his thumb and index finger and deftly threw the blade nicking Little Jim across the ribs. The hitman seemed unphased by the pain however and kept up with his attacks. Edd kept dodging the extremely sharp blades by hairs widths until Jimmy finally caught him across the chest with a deep gash.   
　　  
　　Edd gripped at the deep wound and stumbled against the large dining table. The pain wracked him to the bone, the feeling of his pectoral muscles being separated was dizzying. He gripped the table for anything to aid him in his efforts at survival. Jimmy swung a blade down at the raven haired man. Edd rolled up onto the table evading the swing, he supported himself with one hand while the other still gripped the wound. Jimmy raised an interested brow scanning the now injured man. A smirk spread across his face revealing white pristine teeth. He stood up straight and offered one of his swords to Edd. Edd looked at the offered weapon.  
　　  
　　Without much thought he took the weapon and stood tall on the table where Jimmy joined him. Jimmy did a curt bow with his sword. Confused but obliging, Edd did the same. Jimmy got low in a ready stance. Edd mirrored the action and attacked first. Jimmy parried deftly tapping the sword away with a small tink. Edd grit his teeth and clenched the hilt harder turning his knuckles white. They sparred matching each others attacks equally. The swords making clashing noises as the attacks became heavier and more deadly.  
　　

 

　　Kevin stood up from behind the table to face the remaining hitwoman. She watched as Jimmy began to spar with Edd on the table. In a quick act her green eyes shot to Kevin’s. A deranged smile etched onto her lips and she raised her rifle trained on Kevin. Kevin raised his guns as well. “Stalemate?” Kevin tried with a weak smile. His eyes flicked to her trigger finger seeing the slightest muscle movement before she pulled the trigger. He rolled off to the side ducking down behind a cabinet as bullets barely clipped the wood above him causing his ears to ring.  
　　  
　　He heard a confused grunt come from the woman. “How did you do that?” she asked taking a few steps closer. Kevin could hear her heels clicking across the tiled floor, hear the rub in the fabric between her legs, the sound of metal and plastic pieces of her rifle shuffling in her hands as she swayed with her walk. He took in all the sounds and his mind began to race, placing the woman’s position, her approximate distance. He took a deep breath and stood from the floor pulling the trigger of his gun before even getting it fully aimed.   
　　  
　　The bullet left the gun and crossed the distance. Kevin’s skilled eyes watched as the bullet traveled trough the air at it’s target. Sarah’s eyes went wide as the bullet grazed a deep gash through her cheek taking off the bottom of her ear. Kevin pulled the trigger on the opposite gun, the bullet eating through the flesh of her right shoulder, a third shot off and the bullet tore through the air tearing a gnashing hole in her color bone.  
　　  
　　Kevin was disappointed in his shots, usually he was more accurate. Suddenly the sound of automatic gun fire echoed through the room and a terrible feeling of holes being torn through his own body hindered him. It felt like a thousand bullets just went through his body, but in reality she had only pulled the trigger as she was falling to the ground and the only shots that actually made contact with Kevin were two bullets. One in his hip and upper thigh. Still the pain was enough to put him on the ground.  
　　  
　　Sarah held her face, blood pouring through her fingers. She tried to talk but she couldn’t form the words so she settled with yelling for Jimmy. A blood curdling scream muffled only by her hand. She stumbled toward the door leaving a bloody trail as she did so. Kevin shot one more bullet at the woman catching her in the Achilles heel. She fell face first on the ground yelling louder now.  
　　  
~

　　Edd’s sparring match was coming to a close. The sound of gunfire echoed through the room but everything began to get muffled and his vision got blurry. The grip on his wound loosened substantially and his arm fell to his side. He was able to barely block one more advancement from Jimmy before he dropped the katana on the table altogether. He fell to his knees with a hard thud shaking the glass plates on the table. His head lolled and he looked up at Jimmy who was grinning madly, sword in the air ready to come down.  
　　  
　　Suddenly an earth shattering cry broke through Edd’s fuzz. He turned his head to the sound and saw Sarah kneeling holding her face. Blood was everywhere. Edd looked over to Kevin who was now on the ground holding his leg. Oh no, he was shot. With that thought he looked down at his own wound, blood caked all over his dark purple shirt. Well it was now a maroon color. Suddenly Jimmy was off the table helping Sarah leave. The platinum haired man yelled something but Edd didn’t understand it. Sounds were no more than muffled whines in his ears.  
　　  
　　He slumped over to the right falling clear off the table, not feeling the impact of the hard ground, only the thud that shook his body. Kevin was now holding him yelling at him. He was loosing gaps in time opening his eyes to see now they were in the theater with no memory of getting there. Edd closed his eyes then opened them looking around. He was laying on the couch looking out at the stage. He remembered back when he would sit in this room with Ed and Eddy, watching various women dance. He scowled. He didn’t care for objectifying women. He didn’t care for anything his name stood for.  
　　  
　　Kevin was in front of him again. There was a hard thud on Edd’s chest then a warm feeling. All at once pain hit him causing him to gasp and grunt. His sight went clear and air forced it’s way into his lungs. He shot up into a sitting position gasping desperately for air gripping at his chest ripping out a foreign object protruding from his flesh. He examined the needle with quick blue eyes. He looked around at his surroundings again. He was back in Kevin’s apartment, Nazz and Kevin watching from a distance.  
　　  
　　He raised the needle. “Is this epinephrine?!” his voice was higher than normal, almost in a screech. Nazz and Kevin looked at each other oblivious. “ADRENALINE!” Edd yelled the question in a misplaced anger. He wasn’t truly angry, just having a hard time processing everything. Kevin nodded slowly. Edd’s brows knitted together. “I need my supplies! I need stitches!” he ordered shortly. “I already stitched you up,” Kevin said gingerly. Edd looked down at his naked chest to see a six inch long gash, red and puffy, held together haphazardly by little black threads. Edd looked back up and felt a harsh pain in his stomach. He doubled over and vomited onto the floor in a heaving motion.  
　　  
　　Kevin cringed away and Nazz made a disgusted noise. Edd scowled at the sick on the floor. He sighed and used the back of his arm to wipe his mouth, an act he would never do in his right mind. He looked back up to Nazz and Kevin. “I need sleep. You need to continue to give me the epinephrine every 10 minutes for the next hour. Six more doses should help me fight off the inevitable infection of your poorly done stitching, and may bring up my heart rate. At the moment I am still in a poor state. And next time... Don’t administer the doses directly to my heart area. Shots need to go in the thigh and only about 5 milligrams will do. I am lucky my heart didn’t explode due to the direct injection.” Edd laid down on the couch in a weak slump, his muscles convulsing. He felt anger and anxiety rushing through his system involuntarily.   
　　  
　　He turned to look at the two still standing a good distance from him, looking over him in both confusion and worry. “I am grateful for your help. Kevin you saved my life and I do believe we are even now. If I seem irritable, please forgive me. It is one of the side effects of direct adrenaline dosage,” he looked down at the vomit. “As is that.” and with that he was out again not finishing his thanks.  
　　  
　　   
　　 ~If you wish for peace, prepare for war~


End file.
